CrazyBeautiful
by xXRoseGoddessXx
Summary: A story of how far people will go for love…even if it meant destroying yourself.SetoxSerenity.
1. The Story of Love

Crazy/Beautiful

Rating:T Genre:Romance/Drama

Summary: A story of how far people will go for love…even if it meant destroying yourself. Dark and Angsty. SetoxSerenity.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Author's Note: Ok I know there is a movie called crazy/beautiful and I never watched it so this fic definitely not based on that. Hope you enjoy!

Prologue

Serenity's POV

**_Love can be two things. Your greatest treasure and your most tragic lost. For me, it was a little different. It became an addiction, it became a drug and I was hooked. But was it truly that bad? Was being in love with the person that makes you that happy despite what everyone say so bad? It can't be because…that person is the only that cares and understands you and doesn't put you in a mold but let's you be who are whenever you're around them. That's what I felt when I met him and look into those blue eyes for the first time. A person I never thought I would fall for. We both did anything to be with each other even if it meant leaving what you had behind and put the world behind you to start your life together. But does love…mean destroying yourself too? This isn't your typical love story but two lovers who are crazy and beautiful…_**

_**This is a story about two lovers who went through great odds to be with one another and how you can find a sanctuary in another that involves an angry brother, a former flame and secret wedding. How will their story end? A tragic ending or a happily ever after? Well…you'll just have to see…  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**I know it's short but it's just the prologue and gives you an insight of what's ahead. So please review!**


	2. The Lovely Serenity Wheeler

Crazy/Beautiful

Rating:T Genre:Romance/Drama

Summary: A story of how far people will go for love…even if it meant destroying yourself. Dark and Angsty. SetoxSerenity.

Author's Note: Here's everyone ages

Serenity – 19; Seto – 21; Mokuba & Rebecca – 17; Yugi, Tea, Joey, Duke and Tristan – 20; Yami – 21; Mai - 22

Chapter One

Serenity's POV

_You know I guess there are things in life that you don't understand at first until someone shows you the answer even though it's not always the answer you expect. Well I'm still waiting for my answer. On the hold, I have average life or really a great life. I have people that love and care for me around and not many worries but I feel like there's more. I always feel like there's always just something missing, I can't quite explain it. There's like an empty space that no matter what I can't fill. As for my love life – well there hasn't been much luck in that department. I mean Tristan and Duke are always chasing me around and Joey makes it hard for me to date any guy. I've only had one relationship and that was with Yami – I know, unexpected right? I actually didn't think we would have a lot in common but we do and I actually liked him a lot, we went out for five months until we broke up but we still remained friends. In the end, I just wanted someone who's was different plus he's always had feelings for Tea. I knew that but I…just didn't want to believe it and I always knew Tea felt the same for him. He's always had true feelings for Tea…not me. I can't hold anything against her because I knew that this would eventually happen but I just didn't want to believe it. They've been dating for about two years now…_

"Hey Serenity!" cried Tea from down the hall walking over me.

_I almost forgot to mention, everyone is out of high school and in Domino University._

"Hey Tea!"

"So how was your classes?" she asked, linking their arms walking down the hall.

"Same old same old"

"So are you going to the mall with me and Mai today?"

"Sorry I can't I actually have some things to when I get home"

"Oh ok then I'll call you then" said Tea.

"Sure, I have to go to the art room to pick up my sketchbook"

"Alright bye"

"Bye!"

_Ok let me clue in I know things are a little confusing. Like I said before everyone is out of high school now, graduated and all. Tea and I attend Domino University. She's studying dance and music and I'm taking art and literature because I love writing poetry and drawing, I would like to become a writer one day. Joey works for a small real estate firm as an assistant, he's always complaining about the low play and Mai is working at a high class jewelry store downtown, how appropriate. She and Joey live together along with me until me and Tea finds an apartment, we want to be room mates. Yami decided to try something new other than dueling people or playing games so he works as a bartender at a hot club in Downtown Domino which surprised everyone including me but who's complaining when you can get into the hottest club in Domino and get free drinks (hey I'm not as innocent as everyone thinks I am you know) . He's actually really good and gets paid a lot. Yugi is studying abroad in American to become a doctor and Tristan is well…Tristan, jobless and brain dead. Last but not least Duke, who's is in America working on his gaming company._

Once I went to the art room and got my sketchbook, I had went in my bag to get my cell phone to cal Joey to let him know I would be home a little early not paying attention to where I'm walking. I felt myself bump into something warm and fell flat on my ass which really hurt by the way.

"I'm so sorry"

"Watch where you're going-"

We bother stared at each other for a brief moment but it seemed like forever. He was drop dead gorgeous, beautiful brown hair and his eyes…so hypnotic, I felt like I could drown in them. I felt like I could drown in them. I felt my heart beat faster. There was just silence between us.

"Um…let me help you with that" I said helping him pick up his things.

"Oh yeah"

"We both picked our things and put everything in our bags, wasting no time. The last thing was our notebooks that we picked up at the same time and stood up as our eyes met once again.

"T-thanks…for helping me"

"Yeah sure"

"…Um see you later then"

"Yeah"

And with that we kept walking our separate ways still having his image in my mind.

* * *

**Preview: **Ok we know all about Serenity but what about Seto? In the next chapter we'll learn more about our handsome CEO and his views on love and meeting our little Serenity but there's one thing Serenity missed that Seto gets a hold of.

* * *

**Ok here's another chappie, I did this on purpose because I wanted to give a description of what Seto and Serenity are going to be like and then we'll get into the good stuff. I'm happy you guys liked the prolouge so much and I'm sorry if there's a few spelling or grammar errors if any. I hope you enjoy! Please Review!**


	3. The Handsome CEO

Crazy/Beautiful

Rating:T Genre:Romance/Drama

Summary: A story of how far people will go for love…even if it meant destroying yourself.. SetoxSerenity.

To the reviewers:

**Tima Yami's Wife: **Really? I can totally picture Yami being a hot bartender! Thanks for the review!

**Rose123579: **Thanks! I hope you this chapter!

**Trinity09: **Thanks for the compliment, your story is great too! I know, I put in there on purpose, ha-ha!

**Seto'swhiterose: **I really like Yami and Serenity it's the only person I mind her with besides Seto (even though him and Serenity make a better couple) besides they're a couple that doesn't get much attention so I like to use it.

**Lilxangelxsweetz: **I'm glad you like it!

Chapter Two

Seto's POV

_Throughout my life, I always learned to trust no one, that the only person you can rely on is yourself. For a long time, I thought that it just meant your enemies or the people who are out to get you but I soon found out what that meant. It means…there **is** no one you can trust…no one. Love was always a thing I just thought was a waste of time and that makes you weak because when you give your heart to someone, you always end up getting hurt. I know…I tried it once. Her name was Kisara and we actually went out of seven months but I only found out that she was a lie and everything about her was a lie, that's why she's my first and only relationship. Even though sometimes I wonder did I really love her or just enjoy her company? But how do you even know when you're really in love with someone? How does it feel? I do wonder sometimes but that's in past. What's done is done. Everybody thinks they got you figured out but they don't. I don't care what people think or say because they're going to do as they please anyway so what's the point. Can people ever come to understand you? Can you find that one person that can understand and won't judge you? Yeah well I thought I did but I was wrong. Love is for fools…_

_Well that's the past, I decided to go on to college and attend Domino University. I know there's no point, I already have a successful company but it's more on the lines of keeping a promise. I remember my dad had always wanted me to go to college so I guess you can say something inside just wanted me to keep that promise. Of course I would never tell anyone that. Then I would hear people say I'm going soft and that's the last thing I want. You have to be ruthless to survive in this world, that's the only way I know how. As you might have guessed, I studied business of course. I guess life hasn't changed…or did much for me._

RING! RING!

_It figures when my classes are over there's something for me to do. I just wish I can get a break…_

"What?"

"Hey Seto"

"Hey Mokuba, what is it?"

"I just wanted to know when you were coming home?" he asked.

"Right now, I have to work on Kaiba Corp's latest project with affiliate in America"

"Well see ya bro"

"Bye"

I hang up and put the phone back in my pocket. Mokuba is my younger brother. The only family I have left, if it wasn't for him, I'd probably go crazy. He's seventeen now and goes to Domino High.

I walked down the hall just wanting to get out of here, not paying any attention to what's in front of me. That's when I felt myself bumped into something and fell on my ass. This is embarrassing…

"I'm so sorry" she said quickly.

"Watch where you're going-"

I stopped in mid sentence when I laid eyes on her. She was…simply beautiful. She had long auburn hair that looked like it was on fire that graced her angelic features perfectly. She had amazing hazel eyes. At that moment, I felt my heart ready to jump out of me. I've never seen anyone so beautiful like her. There was just silence between us which made everything just even more awkward.

"Um…let me help you with that" she said, breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah"

_What the hell is going on! I can't even think straight right now._

We picked up everything of ours up until our notebooks were the last thing there. Once we had everything, we stood up as our eyes met once again.

"Um see you later then"

"Yeah"

We walked our separate ways with her never leaving my mind…

* * *

Finally out of there, I go out to my car, a block Lexus and get in. Before I drive off I decided to double check if everything is there. That's when I noticed something different about my notebook. And I take it out my bag. When I turned it over I noticed in bold silver letters read 'SKECTHBOOK' 

_Oh shit…I got the wrong notebook._

_

* * *

_**Preview:** OK so we know what our two love birds are about and how they feel when it comes to the subject of love. But now we discover that there is a swicth up in their notebooks but we know what's in Serenity's but what about Seto's, what will be inside that will astonish them both? All in Chapter 3!

* * *


	4. The Notebook

Crazy/Beautiful

Rating:T Genre:Romance/Drama

Summary: A story of how far people will go for love…even if it meant destroying yourself.. SetoxSerenity.

To my reviewers:

**Rustyspoons: **Thanks, I hope you like this chapter!

**KiWingz: **Well you'll just have to read to see what's inside their books.

**Shanichan11: **Thanks

**LilDreamyGirl87: **You'll see! Read this chapter.

**Omasuniwabanshi: **Thanks, I'm happy you like how I did the POVs.

**Trinty09: **Ha! I know the previews are evil but it's makes it interesting

**Sakurelle: **Well you're going to find out right now

**Darks00: **Thanks! Your poems rock!

**Tima Yami's Wife: **It is typical for Seto isn't it? Here's your update.

**Rose123579: **Thanks

**Seto'swhiterose: **I know, Kisara would be interesting to put in…especially later on but I cannot say no more. Hope ya like!

* * *

Chapter Three

Normal POV

"Joey I'm home!" she yelled once she entered the house.

"Hey sis" said Joey going down the steps to greet his younger sibling.

"Where's Mai?"

"She had to work a double shift but she'll be home in a few, I'm going out to meet Tristan so I'll be right back"

"No problem"

"Alright then bye sis" he said as he walked out the door. She walked upstairs and went into the room that decorated in her favorite color blue. She dropped her bag on her bed and went over to her computer and sighed on to her AOL.

_'You Got Mail!'_

Of course, she always had mail from someone, mostly friends and secret admirers. She saw she had five new messages one of which is from Yami so she decided to read that one first and started to read.

_'Hey Ren,_

_I know it's been a long time but this new job has really been time consuming but how are you? I hope college life is treating you good and I can't wait to see you. You should come down to the club sometimes. Anyway I have to go so see you soon._

_Yami'_

She felt herself smile when she read his letter. It was just like him to be so sweet. A side he doesn't often show to people. They hadn't spent much time together since they're breakup even though they always talked over the phone and chatted online. I guess you can say things were still weird between them. She kept reading to find one from Yugi, saying he's enjoying America and coming to visit in a couple of weeks and another from…Duke saying how much he missed her and couldn't wait to see her.

_'Oh joy'_ she thought to herself.

Once she finished with that she flopped on her comfy queen sized, looking at the ceiling, and thinking about that guy she had met earlier.

_'I wonder what's his name?'_

She turned over to get her sketchbook but noticed it looked different. Serenity sat up and opened the book when a name jumped out that she saw, knowing there was something wrong. _'Seto Kaiba'_

The problem…this wasn't her notebook…

* * *

Seto walked up to his mansion and walked in his home. The whole mansion was pretty much dark and gloomy, not an ounce of bright colors through the whole house. I guess you can say it matched his personality. 

"Hey bro" said Mokuba traveling down the ground staircase to greet his brother.

"Hey Mokuba"

"Same as ever" he said in an emotionless voice.

"I promised Rebecca I would meet to go over to her house" said getting his jacket, preparing to leave.

"You and that Hawkins girl are really hitting off aren't you" said Seto with his famous smirk on his face.

"Will you ever call her by her name?"

"When I feel like it or in other words no" he replied.

"Well I got to go bro"

"Whatever, just don't have _too _much fun"

"I'll keep that in mind Seto, see ya" said Mokuba walking out the door. Afterwards he went to do some work on his laptop but couldn't quite concentrate. His eyes kept trailing off to that girl's notebook he got earlier. Seto wasn't a person who liked to pry into other people's business but there was a sudden burst of curiosity in him. After two hours, he couldn't hold it no longer and went over to the book which was on his office desk as sat down and opening the book to see its contents it had inside…

* * *

Serenity's POV 

'_Why can't I stop thinking about him?'_

That's all I could think trying to finish my last homework assignment but my mind kept wandering to other places more specifically that guy's notebook I had taken by mistake earlier. Something inside just wanted me to open it and just see what's in it even though it would be kind of rude but it's not like he's going to know about it, right? So what's the harm?

I flopped on my bed and took the book from my bag back. At first I hesitated but finally I gather the courage and opened the book to its first page and began to read.

_'I can't believe I'm actually doing this, I always thought writing down your thoughts was a waste of time but it's actually therapeutic in a sense for me. Writing emotions you can't show outside, down on a piece of paper whether it's your simplest thoughts or poetic which I would never admit I do…'_

I skimmed through the first few pages when I saw that name again _'Seto Kaiba'. _Where do I remember – of course! That's the guy I saw back in that Battle City Tournament a couple of years ago, he would always call Joey names like a mutt and they really hated each other. He did always seem pretty cold and distant but there was something else there that I couldn't put my finger on. Maybe reading this will help. As I kept going through the book there was something interesting poetry so I decided to read some. One of them especially caught my eye.

'_I always thought_

_That love could heal _

_All my wounds_

_And bring me back to the light_

_That once caressed_

_My heart_

_Then I met you_

_I thought that you_

_Would bring me out_

_Of the darkness_

_But you only made sink deeper_

_Making my heart_

_Consume more hate_

_Is this_

_What love brings_

_Heartache and misery_

_If it is_

_Then I'll never come to love again_

_My heart_

_Will forever to surrounded_

_But the darkness_

_Never to see the light again_

_All thanks to you'_

Wow. I never thought anyone could feel that way. When he finally gave his heart to someone, they shattered it only making him even bitterer. I wonder what could've happened him.

* * *

Seto's POV 

_'These are…beautiful'_

I thought as I looked at her sketchbook. Her drawings were simply astonishing. It wasn't all happy yet it wasn't too dark either. It's like she made every drawing have a specific meaning. One drawing that was of her, one half depicted a sweet angel and the other half was of a dark fallen angel. It described her perfectly from when I saw her – beautiful and sort of mysterious in a way. I noticed she had written a very short passage at the bottom which read – _'_

_There's more than what you see, never judge a book by it's cover'_

_Serenity Wheeler_

Wait a minute, Wheeler – she's the mutt's sister. How can such a beautiful girl be related to…THAT! This is just great. I flipped to the next page which was even more intriguing. It was of her and a boy which she could tell right away that it was his rival, Yami by the spiky holding hands with something in bold letter above that read –

'_How long will this dream last' _ it said inside a broken heart. It seems like she was hurt as well which only made me even more interested in this gift. I have to see her again…

* * *

**Preview: **Ok now that we've seen what's in the notebooks, what happens when our lovers meet under a Sakura tree? Well a little down pour stop them or will it just make them a little closer? All in Chapter 4! 


	5. Under the Sakura Tree

Crazy/Beautiful

Rating:T Genre:Romance/Drama

Summary: A story of how far people will go for love…even if it meant destroying yourself.. SetoxSerenity.

Chapter Four

Serenity's POV

_Thank God! Today was probably the most exhausting day yet. Two presentations and three exams man, I never thought college would be this difficult. Even though…there's one thing that bothers me, I didn't see that guy again today and he still has my book. He's probably looked inside already like I did to him but I wonder did he think? I don't show my drawings to anyone but my close friends plus…I just can't stop thinking about this guy. I have to admit, he was drop dead gorgeous. Oh well I guess I'll still be able to go to sit under the sakura tree. The cherry blossoms are beautiful this time of year so I always like to sit under it when I get the chance. I guess I'll have to give him his stuff tomorrow._

_Once I had reached the park and walked over to the tree which had no one in sight which was another great benefit. I sat under and absorbed everything around me for a second. It was so quiet and serene here. The lake glistened in the sun. Everyone should have a place like this. To just run away to when you have no place left to go. The gentle wind blowing past you, it's simply tranquil. I still wonder when I will see that guy again come to think, the book said his name was Seto Kaiba. I faintly remember seeing him at Battle City. He always had a cold exterior and cold expression on his face, never once smiled. I wonder what he's like now…_

_

* * *

_

Seto's POV

_Damn it! I forgot about the business meetings today so I couldn't go to class today and I'm still stuck with her book not to mention she still has mine. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't get her out my mind all day. What if she looked inside my notebook, I never let anyone read it, not even Mokuba. Just great, another person to judge me, It's kind of tiresome, for people to assume they know and pretend they understand when they don't know shit. Anyway I guess I'll have to wait seeing as though I don't know where she lives._

_I decided to go to the sakura tree near lake. I usually go there when I need a break and it's perfect since it's so deep in the park and no on is around so there's no one taking pictures of me and selling it to the tabloids. It's amazing how you could find a small piece of serenity in the most simplest places. It's like going there is escaping reality, it's surreal almost like a breath of fresh air for me._

_Once I got to the spot I noticed there was a girl already a girl sitting under the tree towards the lake – the same girl from yesterday. God, she is beautiful, wait no, why do I keep thinking about her, saying things like that about her? I just get my notebook and leave but the only thing is…will my heart allow me to do so?_

_

* * *

_

Normal POV

He walked over to her and sat beside as her head was still down, looking at her book not noticing he was sitting right next to her – or staring at her for that matter. For a few seconds but it seemed like an eternity, just admiring her presence and her angelic beauty until finally he decided to speak.

"Hey" he said in a low tone.

She quickly turned her head to gaze into those beautiful blue eyes once again. The gentle breeze blew strands of her auburn hair across her face, never breaking eye contact. It was truly a perfect picture moment.

"H-Hey, I was looking for you today" she said showing her amazing smile.

"Yeah I had some meetings to attend to"

"Oh well I should probably give this back to you" she said pulling out his back out of her bag, handing it to him. They exchanged their things which brought about an awkward silence between them until…

"S-So…did you…did you um" she said trailing off, not sure how to ask him.

"Yes I did look inside your book…your drawings were amazing" he said.

"Thanks" she said as a blush crept upon her face.

"Did you look at mine?" he asked looking at her.

"Y-Yes…your poems were simply beautiful"

"Thanks" he mumbled under his breath.

"Do you…do you really feel that way…towards love?" she finally got out. For it had been pondering her mind ever since she read that poem. She just had to ask.

"So you read that poem…yeah I do…love is a waste of time, it's foolish to give your heart to someone just for them to break it…its just meaningless"

"Not completely…sometimes you don't always get lucky on the first try"

"What about you and Yami…how long did the dream last?" he asked for the curiosity burned inside him but his gift of not showing any emotion whenever he wanted kicked in.

"Oh that…Yami and I were together for a while, it's weird because we were two people who wanted to find love and found it in each other but…it wasn't right, I knew deep down it wasn't meant to be but I was afraid, everyone around me had someone and I was afraid of being alone again like my mother died, I just didn't want to go back to that place again"

"So you thought you two thought you could fill that empty spot you fill, right?" He knew what that felt like…because he felt the same for Kisara.

"Yeah"

"So let me get this straight, you're the sister of the mutt and the ex-girlfriend of my arch rival, wow you're like my little bad luck charm"

"So you do know my name, I should be so honored" she said laughed.

"You surprise me, usually I can never open up like this to anyone but my brother"

"Same with me, everyone just think of me as the same little girl I used to be but I'm older…everyone just thinks they know you when they-"

"Know nothing" he interrupted actually starting to enjoy each other's company.

"Yeah…like you…everyone always says how cold and ruthless you are but from today I have yet to see that I like to see people through my own eyes" said Serenity.

They continued to talk for hours, enjoying each other's company and getting to know one another not realizing how much time had passes as the sun began to set. They finally got up and proceeded to leave until Serenity scratched her by a sharp twig in the bushes and fell to ground, holding her leg.

"What's wrong?" he asked actually showing a slight of concern in his voice.

"My leg" she mumbled as her frail began to shiver from the cold winds against her wound as blood began to leak. To make matters worse, it began to rain. He knew if she kept walking, the wound would get worse so he picked her bridal style and walked out of the park. The rain had got increasingly worse. Neither of them could last if they kept walking in this heavy down pour.

_'I knew where we could go'_

_

* * *

_

**Preview: **Ok so Seto takes our Serenity to a secret place (I'm not going to give that info away! Haha!) and nurses her wound but what happens when they have to stay for much longer then they expected? Maybe you really can find serenity in the simplest places. Until the next chapter.

* * *

**Hope ya like! Please review!**


	6. I'm With You

Crazy/Beautiful

Rating:T Genre:Romance/Drama

Summary: A story of how far people will go for love…even if it meant destroying yourself.. SetoxSerenity.

Chapter Five

Normal POV

Kaiba carried Serenity's unconscious body through the fierce storm. The streets had been cleared as people fled to their homes for the rain had become ten times worse. Even he couldn't take the harsh rain pounding on his body much longer. Luckily he always was prepared for such things. Finally, they had reached their destination. A small townhouse that looked like it had rarely been used. He walked up to the door and struggled to get his key out of his key out of his pocket. Finally he opened the door. He turned the lights on and laid her frail body on his black leather sofa. The small house was graced in beautiful Asian décor with hardwood floors throughout the house. The lights give it a gloomier since just about everything in the living room was black and red. He took off his trench coast and his shirt for the water had gone right through. He was soaked, water running down his toned chest down to his chisel abs, water dripping from his chestnut locks. He quickly went over to Serenity to check on her wound which was still bleeding. He quickly tended to her injury and bandaged it up.

Right now, she was simply sleeping. Seto sat on the edge of the sofa and just stared at the sleep beauty. Even in peaceful slumber, her divine beauty resonated through the room. He placed his hand on her cheek as her chest rose up and down. She looked like an angel. After a few minutes, he got up and went to the bathroom and took a shower as he waited for Serenity to awaken.

* * *

Serenity's POV

'**Dream"**

_"MOM!"_

_"Mom, where are you!"_

_"Joey! Yami, Tea, Mai, somebody please!"_

_I fell to the ground and hugged myself tightly. That feeling had returned. I was so alone again like when my mom died. That feeling was back…_

_"I'm so alone…"_

_'**You're never alone'**_

_"Who's there?" I said and turned around to see where that voice was coming from yet there was still no one._

_"Where are you?"_

_**'I'm with you…'**_

'**End of Dream'**

"Who…are…"

My eyes fluttered open as my eye sight slowly returned to me. When I awoke, I wasn't in the park anymore but inside a beautiful house but Kaiba wasn't here either. I got up from the black leather sofa. I was still kind of dazed. I saw my leg bandaged up that's when I remembered – we were in the park and I had gotten hurt, that's when I blacked out. He…helped me. I heard the rain beat on the window; it looked like it was a really bad storm

"So you're finally awake"

I turned around to see Kaiba with black pants and no shirt with a towel around his neck. I felt my face grow hot as I looked to the ground. Wait, why am I blushing? It's just me and him – a hot guy with no shirt that looks like a sex god that I barely know but no biggies…right?

"H-Hey"

"Oh I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable" he said suddenly realizing he was missing a shirt.

"N-No…I should go"

"You can't go back out now, the storm is too harsh, I just check out the news and there was tow car accidents car accidents on the highway and traffic is jammed so my limo may take a little longer then expected" he said.

_Oh that can't be good…_

_

* * *

_

Normal POV

"Joey stop pacing back and forth, I'm sure she's fine" said Mai sitting on the couch trying to comfort her boyfriend.

"Where is she? She always calls me by now"

"She's probably just waiting for rain to stop, I'm sure Serenity is fine"

"But-"

"But nothing! Serenity is 19 years old; I think she can handle herself"

He sighed, knowing Mai had won the argument and sat down on the couch beside her.

"I'm sorry Mai, it's just she's my little sister, you know" he said.

"Don't worry, she's fine" she said taking his hand

"Thanks Mai"

She smiled and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips that he returned with equal passion.

"That's why I'm here" she said in a low seductive voice which he loved so much.

"I love you Mai"

"I love you too Joey"

* * *

_'This is just weird'_ Serenity thought as she ate her instant noodles out of a foam cup.

They quietly ate their meals, sitting on opposite ends of the couch, not saying a word to each other. It was just an awkward silence had put on a white sleeveless shirt so he wouldn't make their situation anymore awkward then already was. He had given her an old black hoodie which was really baggy and hid her beautiful figure that he hadn't wore in years but he didn't want her to catch a cold from her wet clothes. Since their ride wasn't going to be here for a while, he had gotten them some instant noodles since neither knew how to cook and have been quiet ever since. Until…

"So…do you live here?" asked Serenity finally breaking the silence.

"No, I just got this so when I just want to be by myself, I can work in private and…just take a break"

"So then you come here often?"

"No, if I'm lucky if I can come here once a month from my work"

"Oh…I-uh never…thanked you for helping me"

"Well I couldn't just leave you in the park now could I?" he said flashing that on so famous smirk.

"I guess but then again I am your bad luck charm" she said with a sweet smile.

"Speaking of which, I remember seeing you at Battle City"

"Yeah, once that was done I moved back with my mom in America in New York"

"What happened?" he asked sensing a hint of sadness in her voice.

"After a year, we found out she had cancer…a year later she died, I didn't even have the money to give her a decent burial…I stayed there until I finished school then I was able to come back to Domino with my brother"

"What about your dad?"

"I never knew my dad so he was definitely not an option" she said looking down.

"…It must have been very lonely for you then…to be so alone" said Seto.

"…That's why when you said that love is a waste, it isn't…anything is better than those years I felt…love can heal all illnesses"

"More like cause them"

"You know I told you about my relationship with Yami so what about yours? What really happened? She said, slipping down more noodles.

"Well I met a girl named Kisara, I met her through a business partner…we went out for a few months, you know I even began to fall in love with her…and I did…but I only found out she was after my money and never had only true feelings for me"

"I'm sorry"

"Doesn't matter, it just meant that…love doesn't heal all wounds…it only leaves a person to become more bitter"

"So…you rather be alone?" she asked.

"Why not…I read in a book once that a human can't live alone but it works better for me, solitude gives me comfort" he said looking at her.

"…It only gives me pain" said Serenity with a hint of sadness in her eye.

"Do you really hate being alone that much?"

"…Yeah…because you end up destroying yourself"

He looked at her for a couple seconds. She was unlike anyone he had ever encountered before. He could talk to her and open up everything almost like he was in a confession booth where you could just let go. What they both didn't realize was they had moved closer to each other, feeling a comfort that they have never felt around anyone before. That may develop into something much more…

Suddenly a bolt of lighting stroked, echoing through the sky. Serenity jumped and felt fear consume her from the storm outside. That's when Seto noticed a sudden change in her. He saw her body begin to shiver, holding herself tightly, fear had finally consume her. Unconsciously, his arm went around her shoulders, bringing her to his chest. A blush crept upon her face. Her mind went blank. Her mind was saying no yet her body froze. She felt the warmth from his chest which made all her fear disappeared.

"There's no reason to be afraid" he whispered in her ear.

"…Thank you, I hate thunder, Joey usually does this when I'm scared"

"Don't worry…I'm with you"

She felt her heart jump when he uttered those words _'I'm With You'_. The same words she heard from her dream. Was…he the one calling out to her? Whatever it was, she felt like she was on a cloud. The both felt at ease when they were around one another. Little did they know that this feeling would only grow as time went by…

_**BEEP BEEP**_

"What was that?" asked Serenity.

"Looks like our ride is finally here" he said.

They both stood up and get ready walking outside to his black limo.

"I never rode in a limo before" she said as the driver walked over to them and opened the door for them.

"I guess there's a first time for everything…ladies first" he said with a smirk.

She smiled and entered the car as he soon followed and rode off. It was silent the whole ride until they finally reached her house.

"I guess this is it" said Serenity.

"Yeah"

"…um, thank you for everything, I owe you"

"It's no problem"

She was about to get off when an idea suddenly came to her.

"If you want, I mean you're a busy person and all…maybe we can…meet up tomorrow?" she asked nervously.

"…I would love to"

"Great…um well here's my number" she said writing her cell phone number on a piece of paper and gave it to her as he did to her.

"Bye Kaiba"

"Bye"

She got out the car as she watched the car drove off, waiting to see what tomorrow will bring…

* * *

**Preview: **Ok we're out of the storm and starting a brand new day and what do our to special lovers talk about when they meet a park cafe? An idea comes to Serenity in plans of how to repay Kaiba for helping her. Until the next chapter. Please review!  



	7. At The Park Cafe

Crazy/Beautiful

Rating:T Genre:Romance/Drama

Summary: A story of how far people will go for love…even if it meant destroying yourself.. SetoxSerenity.

Chapter Six

Normal POV

"Serenity, where were you!" asked Joey as soon as Serenity walked in.

"Um…I was waiting in a-uh store until I was able to leave since the storm was so bad" she lied.

"Ok but what happened to your leg?" he asked pointing to her bandage.

"Oh I-I just fell when was in the storm that's all no big" she said trying to get off the subject.

"Ok then why are you wearing an oversized black hoodie?"

_'Hoodie? OH MY GOD! I'M STILL WEARING KAIBA'S HODDIE?_ _Ok Serenity think…think…got it' _she thought.

"The store clerk-um…gave me it and he only had big s-sizes left and have something so I wouldn't catch a cold"

_'Man, I'm good'_ thought Serenity.

"Ren, are you sure-"

"Joey, I'm-uh a little tired from being up all day so I'm going upstairs and just get some rest" she said going upstairs trying to avoid anymore questions.

"Ok…I think"

"Hey Joey what's wrong?" asked Mai walking over to Joey.

"I think Serenity's acting weird maybe I should-"

"Joey, she just got in, give her time to rest she's probably exhausted" she said holding her shoulders.

"But I-"

"No Joey, if it makes you better I'll talk to her tomorrow but tonight let her rest"

"Alright, how is it that I always let you win?"

"Because you love me" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

He smiled and kissed her on the lips and went upstairs to their room.

* * *

Serenity's POV 

_I can't believe what just happened…_

I got up to my room and closed the door. I lay on my bed just staring at the ceiling. Tonight was one crazy but I'll definitely remember it. I can't believe I just open up to him like that, telling him about my mom and how I was alone but…it felt good, finding another person to open up to. I mean I told Yami a lot of private things but he was well…different. What I can't believe the most is that he helped me. Everyone always says he's heartless and cold but that kind of person wouldn't have helped me. He looked really good with his shirt off too – wait no! I mean yes, I mean…God I don't know what I think anymore around him but why was I blushing and nervous, it's not like I have intimate feelings for him.

I took off his hoodie which had a faint scent of him on it. I didn't even notice I was still wearing it. It makes me feel so warm…Then when he held me in his arms. There were so many emotions going through my mind. Embarrassment because well I'm nineteen years old and I'm scared of thunder but it reminds me of how alone I was back then and other memories that I don't feel like thinking about right now. They're too painful but I also felt comfort almost like…he was protecting me. He couldn't be as bad as bad as everyone put him out to be.

**_'Don't worry…I'm with you'_**

His words kept repeating over and over again in my mind. He said the same words I heard someone say in my dream. Could…he be the one that was calling me?

* * *

Seto's POV 

"Seto where were you? I couldn't reach you or anything" said Mokuba as Seto entered the mansion.

"I just stayed in our town house until the limo came, traffic was bad so it took longer then expected.

"Um Seto are you ok?" he asked.

"…I'm fine why are you asking?"

"You just seem…well a little different"

"It's nothing…I'm going to my room to get some sleep"

"Oh ok night bro" he said running up the stairs in front of me to his room.

I walked slowly up the stairs and down the long hallway to my room and laid in my king sized bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about tonight's events. I felt so compelled to protect her and make all her fears go away. I've never felt that strongly for anyone in my life, maybe not even Kisara. What is it about her? When I'm around her I can become an open book and confess all my sins. Something about her…

'_…anything is better than those years I felt'_

I can imagine how she feels. For me, it's comfort but at least I had Mokuba…she had no one. It used to hurt like that for me but she's a wheeler yet she's not like the mutt and it's clear who got the looks in that family. Maybe I can really find a friend in this girl. She's not other girls who are superficial and I can actual conversations with her and I feel comfortable with her…I even **enjoy** being with her. Who knows…maybe I can develop a friendship with this girl.

_**And maybe get my heart back…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Normal POV

"I wonder what I'm going to do today?" she asked herself. Serenity was in her room after just taking a shower, cleaning up her room. The sun beamed in her room through the window. It was a beautiful day to enjoy yourself or perhaps…spend the day what someone with the one you care about.

Joey, Mai, and Tristan were downstairs ready to meet Yami and Tea at the Game Shop. Before she could go downstairs, she heard her cell phone ring. She went over to her bed where it was lying and picked it to see who was calling – it was Kaiba.

_'Wow…it's him' _she thought.

She felt a sudden case of nervous run over her as she took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"H-Hello"

"Serenity?"

"Oh hi Kaiba"

"Hey I was just wondering were you doing anything today?" he asked.

"Um nothing why?"

"Well since you're better today, I was wondering would you like to meet me at the park café in Domino Square"

"Oh uh…yes, I would love to go" she said trying her best to hide the excitement in her voice. _'I can't believe this happening!'_ she was thinking.

"Ok then meet me there by one o' clock" said Kaiba.

"Sure"

After that, he hung up. She could barely believe what had just happened and most of all – she would get to see him again but what was she going to tell Joey? She couldn't just tell him, he would freak. After a few minutes of pondering, she had her excuse and decided to change her outfit.

Once that was done, she traveled down the stairs where Joey, Mai and Tristan. She was a white tank with a small sliver floral design with blue jeans that showed off her perfect figure and perfect feature on her body. Her hair hung beautifully on her with a small sliver rhinestone clip in it. She looked beautiful…even if she didn't know it.

"Wow…you look beautiful Serenity" said Tristan staring at her.

"Thanks"

"Where are you going hun?" asked Mai,

"Just to a friend's house, she just needs my help with some things" she said making her way to the door.

"Well we'll be at the Game Shop if you need anything just give us a call Ren" said Joey.

"I will bye you guys, bye Joey" she said and walked out the door. She gave a sigh of relief once she made it out the house. Now it was on ward to the park café…

-

_Finally I'm here…_

Once she had arrived at the beautiful café, she went up to the booth for seating.

"Excuse me um I'm here for a seating for two"

"Is your name by any chance, Serenity Wheeler?" he asked.

"Yes"

"Oh Mr. Kaiba has been expecting you, we'll escort you to him" he said and lead her to the private area that looked very exclusive in a private garden, gazed with cherry blossom trees everywhere along other exotic flowers and a beautiful water fountain in the middle. Once she had spotted him, she walked over to him.

"So you finally made it" he said as she walked over. _'Wow…she looks beautiful'_ he thought.

"Sorry I'm late I had a little trouble getting over here" she said sitting across from him.

"May I get you two anything?" asked the waiter.

"Well I guess I'll take a small cappuccino" she said politely.

"Same for me" he said and the waiter left, leaving the two of them alone.

"Thank you for inviting today, this place is beautiful"

"No problem, I just thought it would be nice to talk to you in dry clothes…and my shirt on" he said with a smirk.

"I was…really happy when I got your call" she said with a light shade of red on her cheeks. _'Man! This is nerve wrecking!'_ she thought. The waiter came with their cappuccinos that came with a short awkward silence between them. They both took a sip of their drinks and Serenity decided to break the silence.

"So…do you come here often? she asked.

"Not much, this is the first time I've come here with someone" he said.

"Oh I see"

"I really…enjoy your company…Serenity" he said with his famous smirk.

"T-Thank you" she said blushing.

After that, their conversation became more and more interesting. They talked about everything. All their interests, letting each other in to their worlds that were more alike then you could have guessed. As they got to know one another they felt their feelings grow little by little, right now, this feeling is still very unknown to them both but soon it would blossom into so much more and very soon they won't be able to hide their feelings any longer.

"So what do you like to do in your spare time?" she asked.

"Well I barely have any so I'm usually by myself"

"So you've never had a full day to yourself to have fun?"

"Well I'm not a person who has a lot of fun, I have a company to run after all" he said.

"But even you need a break sometimes"

"I guess I actually need to go, I have to get back to work" he said getting up as they both walked out the café, paying for their drinks.

"I guess this is goodbye then" she said almost as if she was sad this had to come to an end.

"Yeah…I had a nice time with you"

"Thank you again Kaiba"

"…You can call me Seto" he said as they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. As Serenity was walking, a sudden thought came to her…

_**…I think I know how to repay him…I'll give him a day he'll never forget…**

* * *

_

**Preview:** Ok so we see Serenity has got her idea on how she plans to repay Kaiba I mean Seto for what he done for her. So will it truly be a day he'll never forget and how will he feel about a certain present she'll give? Until the next chapter. Please Review!


	8. Operation: Seto's Break

Crazy/Beautiful

Rating:T Genre:Romance/Drama

Summary: A story of how far people will go for love…even if it meant destroying yourself.. SetoxSerenity.

Author's Note: I'm SO sorry I couldn't get this up sooner but I've had so much homework, it was crazy! (School Sucks!) But here's the long awaited chapter. And for all the readers who liked "Miracles Can Happen" that will be updated by Sunday if I canget to it.

Chapter Seven

Serenity's POV

_Time to set the plan in motion…_

Today is the day I'm planning a special day for Kaiba I mean Seto. I don't know why I'm really doing this but I do owe it to him, he helped in the storm and took me out to lunch. There's just something about that makes me feel like I can open up around him, I feel so free when I'm around him. I mean we talk about everything like we've known each other forever. He needs this and I have the perfect idea on how to give him a day he'll never forget…

I went over to my desk where my computer was and got my cell phone after all it was a critical part of my operation so let's get this plan in motion, shall we? I dialed Joey's number and put to the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Joey, it's me"

"Oh hey sis, where are you?" he asked.

"I have to go over to my friend's house for a while to help her with her math project so I won't be home for a while"

"Oh ok who is it?" asked Joey.

_Crap. Think of a name. Think of a name…_ "My friend…Samantha" _Oh I am so good._

"Ok sis be safe I'm with Mai and the others"

"Alright bye Joey"

"Bye Sis" he said and hung up.

Ok Joey's out the way so now things are starting to run smoothly. I walked out the house and to a black Honda Civic (I don't own Honda) that one of my friends let me use while she's out of town plus it's great practice being I just got my license a few weeks ago plus I'm still saving up for a car of my own but this will just fine. Now it's time to get the man of the hour.

**

* * *

**

Seto's POV

_Shit! I need a break but I just need to get this work done. Sometimes I wonder if it's truly the work or me that prevent me from almost never leaving this office. When I went to see Serenity, that was one of the only times I've ever did something like that. Coming to think of it, what made me do something like that? Something inside…just made me want to see her again. She just makes me feel comfortable almost like I can let my guard down around. I wonder if she's –_

RING! RING!

_Great, who's that now…?_

"What?"

"Mr. Kaiba, there a woman named Serenity Wheeler here to see you" said the secretary through the speaker of the phone.

_Serenity, where would she be here?_

"…Let her in"

_I stopped typing and within seconds she stepped through my office. Sometimes I don't think she realizes how breathtaking she is every time I see her. Every time I do, I can feel my heart race, ready to jump out. Why does she have this effect on me? It's not like beautiful women aren't coming up, they do all the time. What is it about her?_

"Hey Kai-I mean Seto" she said closing the door behind, showing that beautiful smile of hers but there's something different now…

Normal POV

"Hey, what are you doing here? If you want to hang out I can't, I have a lot of work to do" he said in a little lighter but still cold tone going back to his typing.

She waltzed over to his desk but he continued typing as she leaned on the edge. She looked at him for a seconds but he was still unaffected. Time for Operation: Seto's Break to begin…

"Seto, can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"…What?"

"What's the craziest thing you've done lately?"

"What?" he asked her, finally breaking contact with the computer screen now directing it towards her. What is she trying to do?

"You heard me, what's the craziest you've done lately?"

"…nothing, I haven't done anything out of the ordinary" said Kaiba now really confused, not knowing where this was going.

"Would you be willing to change that?" she asked now playing with her auburn hair.

"Maybe" he said with a smirk deciding he could play this game too.

"If you come with me then you can find out" said Serenity now smirking as well.

"And if I don't"

"Then the world will know you not only as a powerful CEO but also the beautiful poet I read in the notebook"

"You wouldn't!" he exclaimed.

"I will and if you don't believe me then you're welcome to test me" she said in a sly tone.

"You're not as innocent as you seem after all"

"Maybe…or maybe it's just a way of getting what I want"

"And if I do say yes, where exactly are we going that you have to threaten me and that can't wait for another time" he said.

"Well it's a secret and you always work so I thought it you weren't going to give yourself a break then I'll do that myself"

"Although that was very thoughtful I can't just leave, I have a company to run after all, I'm a very busy person"

"A busy person who's going to overwork themselves to death if they don't learn to take a break and can come with me and learn to have a good time" said Serenity.

"…I can't"

"…Fine, that's what you want" she said, got up and walked out the door, slamming the door without nothing, not even a goodbye.

He felt a little bad about saying no but he had a company to run, he had no time for fun or anything else. After all, he doesn't even budge when Mokuba complains he does the same thing, there were his priorities that came first. She wouldn't tell anyone about his poetry no matter how 'un' innocent she claim to be, she was just too sweet but if this is what he wanted, why did he have this lingering feeling he couldn't let of?

_'Maybe it won't be that bad'_ he thought.

After a few minutes of pondering, he finally decided he would go after her because if he didn't, this feeling would literally kill him.

He got up from his armchair and went outside about to search for Serenity but only to find her outside of his office with her back to the wall as if she knew he would come eventually.

"Took you long enough, let's go" she said with a smile.

"This better be good"

"It will, I promise" he said as they walked out the building and to her car and got into her car.

"Driving me are we? You know I can have a limo to take us wherever we're going" said Seto as he entered the car.

"Nope, this is apart of your break, all according to plan" she said starting the car.

"Plan? You must have put a lot of thought into this" he said.

"I did, you'll learn why but the day is still young so let's go" she said and with that, drove off and began the start of a very interesting day.

* * *

"Where are we?" he said getting out the car. 

After a half an hour drive, they had reached their destination, it was nothing he expected. They were on ancient temple grounds, there were few that are left in Japan since the feudal era now used as tourist attractions. The road to the temple grounds were covered in beautiful cherry blossoms falling from the trees above, as patches of sunlight covered the ground. It looked like an enchanting dream out of a book but this was only phase one of her plan…

"Come with me" she said as they began to walk down the path, there was a silence between them aside from the birds chirping and the ocean currents roaring from nearby. They both gazed upon the beauty around them. Seto had never seen a place liked to this despite the many places he has been but somewhere she was able to unlock a world he never knew existed. When they stopped, they were in full view of the beautifully adored ancient temple.

"This is Ku Temple, Temple of the Heavens, when I was little before I moved to America with my mom, I remember I would come here when I was feeling depressed, it's called temple of the heavens because in feudal times it was believed to be a place where the gates of heaven opened for people who needed salvation, lovers who seek eternally happiness would come pray here" she explained as the gentle breeze blew across her face.

"So this temple must mean a lot to you" he said turning to her.

"It's given me so much relief, when I was America I couldn't come here anymore, I couldn't have this sanctuary when I needed it the most, and I missed it a lot"

"Why'd you bring me here?" he asked.

"The negative energy from a person's aura goes away here, so if he or she has any kind of sadness, grief, bitterness, or darkness in their hearts it will be purified here...or so legend says"

"Do you actually believe that?"

"…Yeah, I guess I do" she replied.

"You guess?"

"Whether I truly believe or not is another thing, it gives me comfort and that's all that matters…come on there's one more thing I want to show you one more thing" she said, bringing inside the holy temple. Inside, candles burned brightly, giving it a mysterious glow. In front of them was a statue of a beautiful maiden dressed a priestess. The detail was striking.

"This is the statue of priestess that guarded this shrine, I remember I used to draw pictures of her all the time, it was said that she had the power to give spirits passage to heaven and could cast away any misery that tortured their heart, to me she was my savior and helped me through hard times so to your question earlier that's the real reason I believe in this, she reminded me that I wasn't alone because she and so many others were with me in my heart.." she said as bow to pay her respects.

"I see now…you found refuge in this place and in the priestess' spirit, you brought me here to show that you find refuge in the simplest places even places you don't expect" he said staring at the statue with those intense blue eyes.

"That's right, now you get it" she said turning to him with a smile.

"Thank you for bringing here"

"Oh we're not done yet"

"What! Now where are you taking me!" he exclaimed.

"Well this time it's going to be much more fun, I guarantee it!" she said dragging him to the car on the final phase of her plan as the day came to an end…

* * *

"You have to be kidding?" said Seto when they got out the car to see a carnival ahead. The lights and sounds coming there illuminated the night sky. 

"C'mon you act like you've never been to a carnival before" she said.

"This is childish"

"Well sometimes even things that seem childish can be a place of relief, let's go" she said taking his arm and dragging him inside, buying their tickets. Children and adults alike flooded the place showing signs of happiness and laughter, she knew if there was any place where he could show any sign of happiness it would be here.

"Let's go on here!" she said pointing to the huge slide.

"No way am I going on that! That's for kids!"

"Oh would you stop that for a second and just let loose" she said pulling over to the slide, climbing up the ladder.

"Aren't you going to follow me!" she yelled from the top. He sighed. He knew if he didn't she would never let him hear the last of it. Mokuba would kill to see this right now.

_'I can't believe I'm doing this'_ she thought.

He followed her and sat right behind with her in between his legs and wrapped his strong arms around her petite waist causing them both to blush as the scent of her hair flooded his mind.

"Ready?" she asked happily.

"I guess"

They began to go the down the long slide, Serenity's face lit up with happiness as Seto tried his best to deny his. They fell onto the ground where they didn't notice it at first but Seto was on top of Serenity but they busy laughing to even notice. She had actually made the cold CEO laugh and enjoy himself.

"See I told you would have fun" said Serenity laughing.

"Yeah…I guess I did" he said laughing.

Their laughter began to die down as they look into each other's eyes. A strange feeling took over as their faces began moving closer to each other but end where it was as the sound of the ride next to time interrupted their blissful moment.

"What do you say we move on?" she asked now blushing.

"Yeah sure" he said and helped her get on her feet.

For hours, they enjoyed the festival, enjoying their time together. At that moment, all worries went out the window. Her plan had worked, Operation: Seto's Break was a great success but maybe more then she anticipated…

They had just finished paying their last game where Serenity had chosen a prize for winning; she had picked a very cute Blue Eyes White Dragon plush toy.

"Here, this is for you…to remember our night" she said handing him the plush toy.

"For me?" he asked.

"Yeah, I hope you like it, all of this is really my way of saying thank you for everything you've done for me" said Serenity looking down at the ground, hiding her red face from blushing so hard.

He looked at the plush toy in his hands, he had never received a gift from no one besides Mokuba especially if they didn't want anything in return which was never but she had given this to him out of the pure generosity of her heart…something that he was falling in love with.

"…Thank you, this means a lot…thank you for everything you've done tonight" he said not with a smirk but with a genuine smile. _'His smile is beautiful'_ she thought.

"So ….what's the craziest thing you've done lately?"

"Well this is definitely on the top of the list"

They walked off, ending the interesting and fun fulfilled day. Operation: Seto's Break was a complete success.

_You can find refuge in the simplest places or maybe...even in someone._

* * *

**Preview:** Ok in the next chapter, Kaiba gets a special invitation to a party in America that he has to attend (Hmm, I wonder who he wants to be his date? Can you guess?) but what happens when Serenity receives a phone call from a mysterious someone, some old memories will be resurfaced and the beginning of her breakdown slowly begins. Maybe love will blossom in the process.What's that? Yami and Serenity are finally going to talk to each other in this story! I wonder what's it going to be about. Until the next chapter.

* * *

**Ok I gave you guys a new preview and a decent chapter so I want a lot of reviews! Pretty Please! SO PLEASE REVIEW!**  



	9. You are Cordially Invited

Crazy/Beautiful

Rating: T Genre: Romance/Drama

Summary: A story of how far people will go for love…even if it meant destroying yourself... SetoxSerenity.

Author's Note: I want to give a special thanks to all my reviewers, thanks for your support and you guys make me want to keep writing and letting do what I really enjoy. Thanks and I hope you all like this chappie.

Chapter Eight

_Last night was amazing…_

Serenity thought as she arose from her sleep as the rays from the sun came through her windows. All she can think about was the events of last night and her day with Seto Kaiba. She has never done something like that before but there was just something about him that made her just want to. She enjoyed spending time with him; he wasn't the cold hearted CEO that everyone talks about but someone completely different. Someone she could relate to and talk to. She tried to convince herself that it was only a thank you but it was so much more. Even though she tried to deny it to the fullest, she was starting to develop strong feelings for him but there was that one fear that still frightened her if she was ever to confess her love for him…that was being heartbroken again but was it the same kind of love she felt for Yami as she does for Seto. That was the real question that will soon be answered…

Serenity got out her bed about to go to the bathroom to get ready for today when her cell phone rang which was very unusual this time of morning, barely anyone ever calls her so early in the day. She went over to her desk near her computer and picked up her cell phone and on the caller id read 'Private Call'. Who would call her on private call?

"Hello?" she asked curiously.

"…Hey Red" said a deep voice over the phone.

"Who is this?" she asked now starting to feel fear overcome her body.

"…Don't you remember me, Red? All the time we spent together in New York"

Serenity now felt her body began to quiver as her face grew pale, realizing the identity of the person over the phone, he was the last person she wanted to talk to in this lifetime.

"How did you get this number!" she demanded in a low tone so no one would hear her.

"I have my ways my sweet especially how you just left with no goodbye which really hurt me Red"

"Don't call me that" she said now feeling very angry.

"But didn't I tell you…you can't run away from me, I'll find you and finish what we started, remember if it wasn't for me, you would have nothing, you would still be the scared little girl I met that day…I'll find you Red and when I do…I'll make you pay…have a nice day" he said and hang up the phone.

She felt hot tears run down her cheeks, breathing heavily as she slowly placed the phone down on her desk, staring down at her hand. How could this happen? Why **_him_**? The one person she feared the most might have finally found her. Memories from her past flooded her mind, remembering those dark and painful times that were too much for her to bare.

She left her room and went into the bathroom to get herself ready for today. She decided to go with Joey and Mai to Tea's house since her mom was at her grandmother's.

She haven't seen everyone in quite a while so she was very excited but couldn't get the conversation that took place moments ago out her mind. She went downstairs to meet up with her brother and Mai.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty" said Mai, sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Sorry if I kept you guys waiting" said Serenity.

"Please Joey's still in his room, getting ready being he just woke up a couple of minutes before you came down" she said.

"Well that's my brother for you" said Serenity next to Mai on the couch.

"Is there something bothering you, Serenity?" asked Mai, looking at Serenity's worried face,

"Oh nothing…." She lied.

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything hun" said Mai sounding worried.

"Mai, have you ever had feelings for someone but you were afraid of being hurt so you just…bottled them up inside?" she asked, turning to her.

"Yes…many times, why? Is there someone you have feelings for right now?" asked Mai in a smirk.

"Well sort of…I guess" she replied with a sadden expression on her face.

"So what about this guy that makes you want to hide your feelings for him?" asked Mai.

"Well…I don't know, I guess it's just fear of him not feeling the same for me as I do for him, I'm just so confused right now" said Serenity.

"What's this guy like?" asked the blonde.

"He's mysterious in so many ways, some people like to look down upon him but it's as if no one can see the real person that lies underneath, when I saw that person for the first time, I felt something I never felt before, we can relate to one another and just enjoy each other's company…" said Serenity wandering off, picturing him in her mind.

"Wow, yup I knew it" said Mai with a triumph look on her face.

"What?"

"Serenity, you're in love with this guy" she said.

"W-What? N-No I mean…I…" she stuttered thinking about what Mai had just said as a blush crept upon her face.

"You may not see it yet but you will soon, just take it one step at a time and everything will eventually reveal itself to you" said Mai.

"Thanks Mai, you're a big help" said Serenity and smiled.

"It's no problem" she replied.

"Please promise me you won't tell Joey, he'll freak out if he even heard me talking about this" said Serenity.

"Of course hun just one thing, who is this guy? You must be really interested in him if you wanted my advice and bother you so much" said Mai.

"Well he's-"

"Hey sorry you guys, ready?" asked Joey walking down the steps over two the girls sitting on the couch.

"Yeah it's no biggie, we were just talking" said Serenity and sighing in relief. _'Thank God he came down when he did, it would have been really awkward telling Mai that the guy I was talking was Seto'_ she thought.

"It's about time, you take as long as a girl" said Mai with a smirk.

"Hey I wake up late, gimme a break, anyways let's go, Tea's probably waiting for us" said Joey as they all walk out the door to start their day.

* * *

"Hey you guys, I thought you weren't coming for a second" said Tea letting the three inside her house.

"Hey Tea, well someone woke up late" said Mai eyeing Joey from the corner of her eye.

"Well we're here now so that's what matters, right?" said Joey trying to change the topic.

They walked into the living room and were greeted by Tristan and surprisingly Ryou who had come in from Kyoto to visit.

"Hey Ryou! It's been such a long time!" said Serenity walking over to him.

"Hey Serenity, well things have been different now that I'm living with my grandfather in Kyoto, how you have you been?" he asked.

"I've been great" he replied.

"Hey Serenity!" cried Tristan running over to her side.

"Oh hey Tristan" said Serenity.

He tried to put his arm around her but she quickly moved and walked over to her brother and Tea who were talking. Everything was going fine for her until that is…she saw the one person come out the kitchen that she wasn't expecting.

"Hey Yami! How are ya pal!" cried Joey walking over to his best friend. Serenity felt her mind go blank as she saw her ex walk into the room as their eyes landed on each other.

"Hey Serenity" he said in a low tone.

"H-Hey" she replied shyly.

Everyone had gone outside to the backyard leaving the two alone in a very awkward. They kept exchanging glances but wouldn't say a word to each other. Time went by as the silence continued until…

"So…how's working at the club?" she asked breaking the silent interlude between them.

"It's great, definitely different from dueling" he replied.

"Oh I see…" she said trailing off.

"…Isn't it weird…how we can talk on the phone or online for hours and we can barely start a conversation when we see each other face to face" he said now looking at her.

"I guess"

"Do you still…feel awkward around me? I don't want it to be that way between us…" he said.

"Yami, I want to ask you a question and I want the truth" said Serenity.

"Ok…what is it?"

"…What was the real reason you broke with me? Was it because you loved Tea more or you didn't have any strong feelings for me to begin with?" she said in a serious, her eyes begging for the truth. He stood there, looking at her, taken back by her question. He never did say why he truly did break up with her or how much it really hurt him in the process. She deserved the truth…

"…The truth is…I did love you…maybe even more than Tea but…I saw something in your eyes...I couldn't give you the happiness you deserved, there was something missing inside of you that I couldn't fill no matter how hard I tried…that's when I started to question myself and I thought _'what if her heart doesn't truly feel anything for me?'_…I didn't want you to feel you had be with me just you thought you had too or just so you didn't have to be alone…I want you to be happy, even that meant not being with me…so that's when I decided…."

"You mean…you did because you thought you were holding back or you couldn't complete me?" she asked in confusion.

"Yes…I wouldn't blame you if you were mad or even slapped me but I did and trust me it hurt me so much because…I loved you more than anything or anyone I've ever encountered" said Yami.

She stood there in shock at what he had just said, so he did see it…she couldn't be mad at him because…he was telling the truth, there was an empty space that he couldn't fill, she did feel lost and still does, he saw what was troubling her and tried to help her. He was right in doing what he had done; all he wanted for her was true happiness.

"…Thank you…for telling me the truth…if helped me more than you know" she whispered under her breath trying to hold back her tears.

"It's not a problem…you know I'm always here for you whenever you need help, I just want us to be friends again that we can just count on each other" said Yami.

"I'd love that" she said and smiled.

"Hey guys" said Tea coming in interrupted the two. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah…everything is great" said Serenity with a bright smile looking at Yami who was also smiling.

"Well c'mon you're missing out on the fun" she said grabbing Yami's hand and bringing them both outside to enjoy the rest of their day

* * *

"SETO!" yelled Mokuba from down the hall walking towards Seto's office where he was typing away at his computer.

"What is it?" he said in a monotone.

"You got an invitation from the Diamond Corporation in Tokyo" he said handing him the envelope.

Seto took the envelope and opened to read the letter…

'_Dear Mr. Kaiba,_

_You are cordially invited attend the launch of our new branch in America and Europe at the Yamato Great Ballroom in Tokyo tomorrow evening. We look forward to see your presence._

_Diamond Corp'_

"What's do they want with you bro?" asked Mokuba.

"It's Diamond Corp, they want to me to attend a launch party they're having tomorrow and I have to go otherwise that would cause some bad tension so it looks I'm going" he said unaffected.

"So…who are you bringing with you?" asked Mokuba with a sly grin on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you have to bring a date with you to these things otherwise it kinda looks bad on your part so ask a girl to come with you" he said.

"That ridiculous, I don't need anyone to come with me, I'll go alone" said Kaiba stubbornly.

"Ok then you can go to a party and probably knowing you be bored all night" said Mokuba as he walked out the room. _'That should convince him'_ he thought.

"Whatever" he mumbled under his breath as he continued typing away at his desktop until something hit him…

_'Well…I could invite Serenity…' _he thought. In a lot of ways, Mokuba was right. He didn't want to go alone to be bored with all those people, it would be better if he had someone with him. She's not like other girls who would go crazy if he were to ask her something like that or brag to all of her friends about it so what's the harm?

He picked up his phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Serenity"

"Oh hey Seto, what's up?"

"Are you doing anything tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Um no why?" she answered in confusion.

"I have to go to a special event to go to in Tokyo and I was wondering…would you come with me?"

"Oh….yeah…I would love to" she said trying to hide her excitement.

"Um great then you can stop by my house tomorrow at noon"

"Ok bye"

"Bye" he said and hung up. He couldn't believe what he had done but for some reason it felt…good. He did like her and he would get to spend time with her but there was something building up inside that by tomorrow night he wouldn't be able to hold any longer…

* * *

**Preview: **Yay! Seto asked Serenity to go with her! But how exactly is she going to get past Joey in this one? Feelings are revealed and a surprise guest makes an appearance and it's not someone Serenity wants to see. Until the next chapter! 


	10. The First Cut is the Deepest

Crazy/Beautiful

Rating: T Genre: Romance/Drama

Summary: A story of how far people will go for love…even if it meant destroying yourself... SetoxSerenity.

Author's Note: I don't own YuGiOh, Valentino, or "The First Cut is the Deepest" by Sheryl Crow so don't sue me. To a reviewer, the Yamato Grand Ballroom is just something I made up, it's not real.

Chapter Nine

Serenity's POV

'_I can't believe I'm doing this'_

I got out the cab and finding the strength to move my legs. I'm actually going inside the famous Kaiba Mansion that most girls only dream of but that's the last thing girls only dream of but that's the last thing I'm thinking about…the fact that Kaiba actually wants me to go with him to go with him to this event is what's bothering me. I mean I'm sure he probably doesn't think of me as a date…or does he? Wait, what if this…is a date? Ok Serenity, just breath. You can get through this…oh who am I kidding, I'm dead.

The mansion stood high among the skies on the small hill that looked more like an old British castle. The garden surrounding it was simply elegant and stunning. I walked up to the gate and went on the intercom.

"Hello is anyone there?"

There was a brief moment of silence as I waited for Seto or perhaps someone else to answer until I finally heard someone…

"Hey who's this?" said a voice.

"Um Serenity, Seto said he wanted me to meet him here at noon"

"Oh Serenity! Seto told me about you, c'mon in" it said as the giant gates opened before me.

Normal POV

Serenity stood before the mansion that looked like it came right out of a horror movie. She took a deep breath and walk up the neatly paved road to the dark oak door. She pressed the doorbell and waited for someone to open the giant door. When the door opened by a young man appeared before, he probably was close to his age. He had long black hair and blue eyes.

"Hey, you must be Serenity, you look really pretty in person" he said with a smile.

"Um hey is Seto here?"

"And he lets you call him by his first name, he must really like you" he said causing her face to turn beet red as she looked away. "Oh I'm sorry, my name's Mokuba, I'm Seto's brother" he said extending out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Mokuba" she said happily, shaking his hand.

"So you're the girl was talking about, you look really pretty, I can see why he likes you" he said with a smirk as he walked in into the giant mansion which cause to blush even harder. The mansion was cast with a dim light throughout each corridor. There were doors leading to everywhere you can imagine with guestrooms more than any hotel in Domino. How can only two people live in such an enormous mansion?

When they approached the staircase in the living room, a young blonde haired girl with glasses was lying on the coach reading a book and looked at Serenity.

"Mokie, whose that?" she asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Oh this is Serenity, the girl Seto was telling me about" he answered,

"Oh so you're the girl, you're the first girl I heard him actually talk nice about, everyone else including he just treats like trash" she said, mumbling the last part under her breath.

"Serenity, this is Rebecca, my girlfriend" he said as she walked over to her and shook her hand.

"You look cool, I'm sure we'll make good friends" said Rebecca with a smile.

"Thanks, I look forward to it" said Serenity happily.

"Are you guys done playing with her?"

They all looked up to see Kaiba on top of the staircase, looking down as if they were small children.

"How long have you been up there, bro?" asked Mokuba.

"Long enough"

"Figures you can't just come down and talk like a regular person" said Rebecca.

"Well I'm not your average person plus you're not really worth my time talking to" said Kaiba with a smirk.

"Hey what do you mean by that!" she exclaimed with Mokuba holding her back. He simply ignored her and walked right past her and over to Serenity.

"I'm happy you can make it" he said.

"Um no pr-problem" she stuttered.

"Rebecca going with to help you pick out a dress tonight, everything's ready and she'll know what to do if you have questions"

"I just love how you just tell me what to do Kaiba" said Rebecca with deep frustration in her voice.

"And you're going to do it with a smile otherwise you won't be coming back into this house" he said with a grin and turned back to Serenity.

"You're just lucky she's nice otherwise I wouldn't do it" she mumbled under her breath.

"What about you?" asked Serenity staring into his eyes.

"I have to do a few more things but we'll be ready to leave by 7 sharp. It doesn't look good if you're late to these things"

"Oh I see"

"C'mon Serenity I'm tired of staying at places where I'm not wanted" said Rebecca, pulling Serenity by the arm out the door.

"Bye Mokuba, bye Seto" said Serenity and then they both walked out the door. Unseen by everyone else, Seto was still looking at her. Even though he would never say it out loud, he was very happy that she was coming with him.

* * *

"Ok we're here" said Rebecca as they got out her red Ferrari and walked into the exclusive store. 

"Hello welcome to Valentino, do you have an appointment?" asked the store clerk woman.

"Yes, we were sent for Mr. Kaiba, it should have Rebecca Hawkins next to it" she said.

"She opened her book on the front desk near the cashier and looked for her name.

"Oh yes here you are, you're Ms. Hawkins and Ms. Wheeler am I correct?" she asked.

"Yes"

"Follow me then, I'll take you to the showroom"

The girls followed the store clerk into the back of the store into a huge room filled with beautiful dresses that you would only see on TV. Serenity's eyes widen in disbelief at the beauty of the dresses. She couldn't believe what was happening to her right now.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's start looking for your perfect dress tonight!" exclaimed Rebecca as they both picked dress after dress and Serenity tired on each one. Out of the beautiful dress, they couldn't find that one dress that captivated her beauty perfectly, none of them made her stand out. When they were about to give up, Rebecca found a particular dress that would seem to be perfect for the auburn-haired beauty…

"Hey Serenity, what about this?" she asked walking over to her with the beautiful piece of clothing.

"Wow its beautiful!" she exclaimed, admiring its beauty.

"Why don't you try it on?" said Rebecca as she guided Serenity to the dressing room. After a few moments, she remerged looking simply – gorgeous. The perfect dress was standing right in front of them on the perfect date for Kaiba.

"How do I look?" asked Serenity nervously.

"Its look great, are you kidding!" she exclaimed.

They both went up to the cashier with excitement in their eyes as the store clerk ringed up the dress.

"That will be $12,045" she said.

"Wow, that's really expensive" said Serenity.

"Have you forgotten whose paying the bill? Kaiba won't care about the cost, he just cares about you" she said with a smile as she handed the store clerk a black credit card and paid for her item.

"Ready to go Serenity?"

"Yeah let's go"

* * *

"Are you guys ready yet!" cried Mokuba from downstairs with Kaiba waiting patiently for the lady of the hour. 

"NO!" cried a voice that sounded like an angry Rebecca.

"Well there's your answer, don't worry Seto everything's going to be fine" said Mokuba, reassuring his older brother who was in a sleek black tuxedo.

"Who said I was nervous" said Kaiba in an emotionless tone even though deep down he knew he was nervous, his stomach felt like it was tied in knots as he waited anxious for his…_company_ to come down.

"Ok!" cried Rebecca causing the two Kaiba brothers to look up towards the top of the grand staircase as she looked at them. "Kaiba, are you ready to see your date?"

"She's not my date" he mumbled under his breath in denial.

"Well let's see her" said Mokuba with a smile.

"Ok here she is, c'mon Serenity!" she yelled that echoed down the hall, gesturing Serenity to come out.

She turned the corner as Kaiba's eyes widen at each step she took as she approached the flight of stairs. He felt his heart stop for a moment as she walked out revealing her stunning complexion. She was a dark red dress with a medium length train, embracing her perfect slim yet curvy shape. The corset top mounted her perfectly; firm yet small chest that sparked with crystals detailed in the fabric with a petite diamond necklace that accented her neck well. Her auburn hair looked more like fire as it was parted at the side and hung gracefully with diamond chandelier earrings in her earrings. Her face looked that of a sweet angel with hazel eyes that pierced his own. She walked the steps, her eyes never leaving Seto's. Once she reached the bottom floor, she walked up to him and show her brilliant smiled.

"Do you like it?' she said in a soft tone.

"You look…beautiful" he said, looking at her simply took his breath away, there were no words to describe her appearance in front of him. Beautiful, Stunning, Gorgeous, no words even began to match how she looked right now.

"T-Thank you, you do to" said Serenity trying to hide the fact that she was blushing.

"Wow Serenity look great!" said Mokuba.

"Thanks Mokuba"

"Hey don't get big eyed there Mokie!" said Rebecca, walking over to her boyfriend and playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"You know there's no girl that can take your place" he said and kissed her on the cheek.

"If you two are done, we're going to leave" said Kaiba as he took his date and walked outside to the white stretch limo waiting for them.

"Have fun you two!" cried Mokuba from the doorway, waving to them.

"Bye Mokuba, Bye Rebecca!" shouted Serenity as she entered the limo.

"Don't have too much fun you two" said Seto as he got into the limo and drove off.

"Why does he always say that?" asked Rebecca turning to her boyfriend.

"Because he knows we never listen" he said with a smirk.

"Then we ought to hold up to our word" she said seductively and led him inside the house, containing themselves in their own private world….

* * *

They arrived to their destination, in front the glorious ballroom as other businessmen along with others entered. 

"Are you ready?" said Seto turning to the angelic beauty beside him.

"Yes" she said and smiled as she took his hand.

They walked into the grand ballroom hand in hand. The room looked like it had come right out of a fairy tale; the light from the enormous chandelier above them illuminated the room as it was completely decorated in pure white. After a few hours of negotiations and talks among other socialites and businessmen, a young woman appeared near the stage in front of the orchestra and put the microphone near her mouth as the music began to play…

_**I would have given you all of my heart**_

**_But there's someone who's torn it apart_**

"Care to dance?" asked Seto extending his hand out to Serenity.

"I'd love to" she said happily as they walked over to the middle of the room as slowly began to dance.

**_And she's taking almost all that I've got_**

**_But if you want, I'll try to love again_**

**_Baby I'll try to love again but I know_**

_**The first cut is the deepest, baby I know**_

_**The first cut is the deepest**_

_**'cause when it comes to being lucky she's cursed**_

**_When it comes to lovin' me she's worst_**

**_But when it comes to being loved she's first_**

**_That's how I know_**

They slowly danced in each other's arms, feeling the warmth from their flesh onto their fingertips. Serenity laid her head on Seto's chest, feeling completely lost in the moment. The feelings they had felt for each other, buried deep inside, were starting to emerge as they listen to the song play; it held a lot of truth, especially to them.

_**The first cut is the deepest, baby I know**_

_**The first cut is the deepest**_

_**I still want you by my side**_

**_Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried_**

**_Because I'm sure gonna give you a try _**

**_And if you want, I'll try to love again_**

**_But baby, I'll try to love again, but I know_**

_**The first cut is the deepest, baby I know**_

_**The first cut is the deepest**_

To be hurt by love is something painful and that many suffer with for the rest of their lives but to try to love again is the real challenge that can be your remedy to your heartache, both Seto and Serenity have loved before and have been hurt but it's up to them to find love again…perhaps in each other.

_**'Cause when it comes to being lucky she's cursed**_

**_When it comes to lovin' me she's worst_**

_**The first cut is the deepest, baby I know**_

_**The first cut is the deepest**_

_**I'll try to love again**_

The music came to its end they both stared into each other's eyes as their feelings could not be pressed any longer. He pulled her closer as their faces drew closer, lips inches apart about to meet until…

"Serenity?"

They both turned moving away from each other to face the person who interrupted their special moment. When Serenity laid eyes upon the culprit, her eyes widen in disbelief.

"Duke"

* * *

**Preview: **Oh my God, Duke's here! Wait, what's he doing here? And what does Serenity blurt out about Seto? At least some confessions will be made. Until the next chapter. 

**I'm so sorry about the late update but I've had so much homework that I haven't had to write a lot at a time plus I've had a few projects because certain teachers are assholes but here it is. I'm sorry about any grammar or spelling errors but I'm kinda tired right now so I'll go back to fix it later. Please Review!**


	11. To Love Again

Crazy/Beautiful

Rating: T Genre: Romance/Drama

Summary: A story of how far people will go for love…even if it meant destroying yourself... SetoxSerenity.

Author's Note: I'm SO sorry about the late update! I've been working on homework, projects, and everything for school and I haven't had time to write but here's a chapter as promised and next time I'll try to update sooner. Check out my new SxS fic "Visions of Love"

Chapter Ten

-

"Duke"

Serenity felt her body freeze and every muscle in her body tense. What the hell was Duke doing here anyway? Wasn't he supposed to be in America? It was then she realized how close she was to Seto with their faces only inches apart as the music changed into a sweet classical melody. Seto and Serenity quickly separated themselves from each other as they both tried to hide the redness on their face and turned to Duke.

"Um Duke it's nice to see you" she muttered as he leaned in and hugged her tightly which took her by surprise but returned it anyway. Unknown to her, Duke was casting an evil glare at Kaiba who was right behind but never saying a word.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here" he said quickly glancing at Kaiba.

"I wa-as –"

"I invited her to be my guest" said Kaiba interrupting standing behind her with his hand on her shoulder.

"I see…"

"I thought you were in America?" Serenity blurted out.

"I was invited her since my company is one of Diamond Corp's partners, how is everyone?" he asked.

"They're doing great"

There were a few moments of an awkward silence. Serenity couldn't believe what was happening. Just as the evening was becoming more and more enjoyable and her and Seto were getting closer, enjoying each other's presence and now this. A new song began to play and an evil smirk formed on Duke's lips.

"Can I have this dance Serenity?" asked Duke extending his hand to her.

She took a quick glance at Kaiba's face that had no emotion whatsoever but even so, she didn't want to be with Duke but if she would refuse, he would go to tell Joey so what other choice did she have?

"Um sure"

Duke took her hand and whist her off to the dance floor and forcefully pull her close to him which made her feel very uncomfortable. She felt as though she was a puppet on a string as danced. Her mind was blank yet her body moved gracefully with his own. Serenity glanced over at the side to see Kaiba's sour look on his face as the socialites passed by, they never broke their gaze as they were speaking yet no words were coming out their mouths. A sympatric look formed on her beautiful face as she felt a desire like never before. She longed to be in his arms and his arms alone. To feel the warmth radiate from his body.

"Did he make you do this?" asked Duke noticing she was looking elsewhere.

"What?" asked Serenity, turning back to him.

"Did Kaiba make you come with him? I can understand if you were miserable being with such a cold-hearted person"

"He isn't cold and I was enjoying myself with him" she said coldly.

"Serenity, you're a beautiful and kind person, I care for you a lot and I don't want to see you with a cold man" said Duke drawing closer to her face.

"He isn't cold!" she said sternly, pushing him away as look at him with a harsh glare. If eyes could kill, he would dead.

"Why are you defending him! He doesn't care for him because he cares about no one!"

"That's not true!"

"Oh really! Then tell me one person that cares for him and loves him!"

"I LOVE HIM!"

There was a stun silence between them. Serenity quickly put her hand on her mouth still in shock at what she had done. She couldn't say it was wrong, she couldn't say it wasn't true…because it was. She had been denying her feelings for him and now she had just let them spill out. She gazed over at the side to see Kaiba in disbelief. He had heard every word she had side and she quickly began to panic. What if he didn't feel the same? She felt a sharp pain in her heart as tears welled up in her hazel eyes. Duke remained frozen and looked at the frightened angel.

"I have to go" she mumbled and ran. She didn't where she went as long as she could get away from her present state.

Seto looked at her go and began to run after her until Duke appeared in front of him, blocking him doing so.

"What have you done to Serenity? I know for a fact she could never love someone like you" he said with venom in his voice.

"You know Devlin, I'm suppose to be the cold-hearted bastard but right now you're being a fucked up loser whose mad because he didn't get the girl" said Kaiba in a cold tone that made Duke shiver. As Kaiba began to leave with Duke still frozen in his state, he stopped and looked back.

"Just let you know, I actually do care for her"

* * *

'_What have I done?'_ Serenity thought as she stood in the beautiful garden near the magnificent water fountain, staring at the moonlight. No words could describe how she felt now; she had spilled her feelings for someone that she was afraid to love in fear of rejection. A small tear went down her cheek as she listened to the soothing sounds of the water flwoing from the fountain. 

"Did you mean what you said?"

She quickly looked up and turned around to see Kaiba with surprisingly – a soft look on his face that she hadn't seen before. "What?"

"Did you mean what you said?" he repeated walking over to her.

"Yes" she said softly and looked down. "I did and I understand if you don't feel the same for me"

He cupped her cheek and stared into the amazing hazel eyes. "I always thought I was never able to love again, not since Kisara"

She continued to look at him with confusion. What was he trying to say? Did he truly feel love for her as she did to him?

"I meet you and I start to remember how felt to have someone to share things with, to laugh with….and love" He planted a soft kiss on her lips and once again, gazed into her eyes. "I love you, Serenity Wheeler"

She smiled as their lips met and engaged in a passionate kiss filled with the longing they had for each other. They both had found love again, the feeling in which they had longed for, a feeling they had found in each other…

* * *

**Preview: **Yay! They admitted they're feelings! But what does Duke has planned up his sleeve? And what are these strange e-mails that are being sent to Serenity? Expect this and a surprise from Kaiba for his beloved Serenity. Until the next chapter. Please review. 


	12. I'm Coming for You

Crazy/Beautiful

Rating: T Genre: Romance/Drama

Summary: A story of how far people will go for love…even if it meant destroying yourself... SetoxSerenity.

Author's Note: The quote at the beginning of the fic is my own so don't steal otherwise I will find and chop your head off. Lol. Enjoy the story! I couldn't find no one to beta tihs chapter for me so I'm sorry if there's some mistakes. Please Review.

Chapter Eleven

-

-

Normal POV

_**To find love**_

_**Is a journey**_

_**For the many who seek it**_

_**To rediscover love**_

_**Is like finding a treasure**_

_**You never knew was there**_

-

-

Serenity awoke from her enchanted dreams and memories from last night's events. As her mind wandered back, her heart began to feel very warm. Her night with Kaiba – no, her night with Seto was a night she would never forget. She remembered their dance that waltzed through her mind and those words he uttered _'I love you'_. Those words had meant the world to her.

The sun beamed through the window into her hazel eyes. It was then she realized she wasn't in her bed but in another's. She sat up in the royal blue king size bed. The room which looked like it was fit for an aristocrat, amazed her. She turned over to see a small note lying on the pillow next to her with an adorable Blue Eyes White Dragon plush toy next to it which made her smiled, remembering their night at the carnival. She picked it up and read.

_'You looked so beautiful when you were sleeping, I couldn't wake you. The limo is arranged to take you home whenever you're ready. I have a surprise for this evening. Expect my cell._

_S. Kaiba'_

She smiled to herself. It was ironic. Someone who is known to be cold and ruthless can be such a sweetheart when he opens his heart to someone.

Serenity got out and got dressed quickly. Joey was bound to ask her a thousand questions about what happened last night. What scared her the most right now was Duke, if he truly did tell Joey about last night; she would never be able to see Seto again. The thought of that happening would break her heart. She sighed and got ready for her Q & A session with Joey.

* * *

"Serenity, where were you? You had me worried" said Joey, giving his sister a hug. 

"I'm sorry Joey, me and my friend Rachel were hanging out and I was really tired so I stayed over because it was too late to walk home" she said.

"Why didn't you call, sis?" he asked.

"My…cell phone died and um Rachel's house phone was disconnected" said Serenity nervously.

"Oh…ok" said Joey not exactly buying her story but he trusted his sister and that's all that mattered to him.

"Hey Serenity, we were worried about you" said Mai walking toward the door to Joey.

"I know I'm sorry" said Serenity walking into her house.

"Oh I almost forgot, you won't believe whose here" said Joey walking into the living room with Mai. Serenity followed the two and saw the one person she didn't want to see – Duke Devlin.

"Hey Serenity, we were waiting for you" he said with an evil grin that made her twitch and her blood run cold.

"H-Hey Duke, what…what are doing here?"

He gave her a smirk and walk up to her as she felt her heart stop beating. "I simply wanted to see you that's all, I missed you Serenity" he said.

_'He really didn't tell them'_ she thought as she continued to look into his green eyes. If he did in fact tell Joey then he would have said something to her about it or rather _yell _it to her but why he didn't tell them was more important. She didn't trust him.

He leaned down to her ear as she felt his hot breath upon her skin that made he flinch. "Don't worry I didn't tell them about you and Kaiba, I'll leave that up to you" he whispered.

"Why are you doing this for me? You're not exactly a generous when it comes to getting what you want"

"True but I know someone who would like to see you before your heart breaks when you lose the one person you love the most"

"What do you mean by-"

"Hey I'm going to call the others since you're here Duke" interrupted Joey walking back into the living room from the kitchen.

"Actually I have to go, I have a plane to catch" he said, his eyes never leaving Serenity's. "I'll see you soon" he whispered. Joey walked him to the door as they said their good-byes.

Serenity stood still as she felt fear take hold of her body. She quickly went upstairs before anyone could ask her anymore questions. Only Mai noticed the sadden expression on her face.

* * *

Serenity sat in her bed, still troubled from what Duke had said. Who was he talking about? What did he mean when he spoke of an 'old friend'? The thought of losing Seto made her shiver. She needed him so badly.

She sighed and got up and went over to her computer and decided to check her mail that she hadn't checked in days. Most of it was from her friends in school. She was about to sigh off until she noticed some mail from someone she didn't recognize. It was from NightmareChains07. Who was that?

She clicked on the message and read:

'_I'm coming for you'_

Serenity noticed the name at the lower right corner as her mind screamed. She noticed more mail coming from the same person.

'_I'm coming for you'_

'_I'm coming for you'_

'_I'm coming for you'_

'_I'm coming for you'_

She finally got to the lost message as her eyes widen in horror.

'_I'll find you Red'_

Her eyes began to water as her breathing pattern became nonexistent as if she was grasping for her last breath. What if **_he_** really did find her? How would she explain their 'situation' to everyone especially Joey? She sat in her chair until she heard her phone ring. She hesitated but eventually picked it up and answered.

"H-Hello?" she said in a low whisper.

"Serenity? Serenity, what's wrong?"

"Oh hey Seto, it's nothing really" she said and sighed in relief.

"Well in that case, I have a question for you" he said. She could sense the smirk on lips which caused her to smile.

"Oh is that so? What is it?"

"Well I was wondering….what's the craziest thing you've done lately?" asked Kaiba.

"I don't know nothing lately, why do you ask?" she asked, all her fears were gone now that she could hear his voice.

"I was hoping you could sneak out tonight, there's something I would like to show you, I think you'll like it" said Kaiba.

"I think I can make that possible, where do I have to go?"

"The café we went to after the storm, I'll be waiting for you" he said and hung up.

Serenity smiled to herself and immediately called her friend, Rachel to see if she could cover for her. She didn't dare tell her that she was going somewhere with the Seto Kaiba, she couldn't tell anyone…ever

* * *

"This is dumb! I couldn't told Joey right there and ended this whole thing! Your plan better work!" yelled Duke into his cell phone angrily, pacing back and forth in his hotel room.

"It will, don't worry, you shouldn't get so worked up" said the mysterious voice through the phone

"How the fuck you expect me to be calm when I know she's out there in HIS arm! How do you know her anyway! You were friends or something!" Duke yelled.

"All questions will be answered in due time but I want to lay low for a while"

"What! Are you fucking kidding me! How long are planning to lay low!"

"Just a few months"

"Months! Why!"

"I want her to think she's safe as if everything's ok, that will be the perfect time to rip them apart besides, I have plans for our CEO as well"

"Fine but…I just don't want to hurt Serenity, I don't give a damn about Kaiba but don't hurt Serenity" he pleaded to the mysterious person.

"Don't worry…I got everything covered"

* * *

"Seto, I want to know my surprise!" cried Serenity, trying to walk with Seto's hands covering her eyes while trying to guide her at the same time.

"You can see it right…now" he said, unveiling the scene before her, putting his arms around her as her eyes widened in amazement.

It was the same garden café he had invited her to that day but he had transformed it into a place that she thought she would only see in her dreams. Lights and candles were placed all around, giving it a heavenly glow. White rose petals were everywhere as one pearl white table with two chairs sat in the middle of the floor. It was simply beautiful.

"You did all this for me?" she asked and turned to Seto.

"Of course, I don't think I've ever felt this way for anyone ever again…until you came along that is" he said with a rare but genuine smile.

"I love you Seto" said Serenity, giving him a passionate kiss on the lips, lying in his arms.

"I love you too, let's enjoy our night" he whispered in her ear.

"I would have no other way" she said as they walked off and enjoyed their night, not knowing that in due time, someone would come and shatter their world.

* * *

**Preview: **Ok I finally you gave another chapter. Next time, Seto surprises Serenity once again but this time with something would never expect. Mai and Serenity decided to have a long talk where some secrets are revealed and a special guest is on the way to completely everyone by surprise. Until the next chapter. **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Something Unexpected

Crazy/Beautiful

Rating: T Genre: Romance/Drama

Summary: A story of how far people will go for love…even if it meant destroying yourself... SetoxSerenity.

Author's Note: I'm so sorry I haven't been updating but I've been really busy and the next update my not be for a whilebecause I just got into this really cool sorority I've been dying to get in to so that's going to take up a lot of my time but I will try my best to give you guys an update.

Chapter Twelve

-

_**Never leave me**_

_**Stay in my arms forever**_

_**Until the world is no more**_

_**I'll never leave you**_

_**I'll love you always**_

_**-**_

Serenity's POV

Three months have passed now since me and Seto have boyfriend and girlfriend now. Three blissful in each other's arms. I feel like I'm living in paradise now with Seto. We manage to see each other day between classes while no one's looking and somehow I always manage to sneak out the house to see Seto. I finally ended up just telling Joey that I joined a program for art students in college downtown that I have to go to everyday so I can get out everyday to see Seto. I feel bad about lying to everybody especially Joey but I love you and I know he loves me. I can't be apart from him.

The sky was black; Seto and I were walking in the park, hand in hand. The Sakura festival was tomorrow but the decorations were already set up for tomorrow night. We decided to see it alone as the lights burned brightly, everything felt so right.

"Seto, where are we going?"

"You'll see, we're not too far now" he said and smiled. I loved that smile. Besides Mokuba, I was the only person able to see it.

We walked for a few minutes more and reached a huge sakura tree with lights around its trunk and it seemed to glow right in front of them beside the lake. It was also the same tree where we first talked to each other.

Normal POV

"Seto, what are we doing here?" asked the curious girl, looking around.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten this place already?" he said slyly, taking both her hands.

Serenity looked around and saw the pink blossoms fly among the wind as her auburn blew along the breezes. How could she _ever_ forget this place?

"It's where it all started" she said a smiled as she was brought into his arms. Seto kissed her forehead and laid his head on her fiery locks as her sweet scent filled his senses.

"I couldn't ask for anything better, I got an angel that fell from heaven he said with a mischievous smirk.

"Me too, my blue dragon from skies" she replied as she cheek him on the lips. She could never leave Seto. _Never._

"I'll never you, you know that….no matter what happens I'll always be that person that will hold you" he whispered into her ear.

"I know…I know Seto…I'll never leave you, you're the piece of my heart that makes it keep beating…I love you Seto"

"I love you too" said Kaiba and planted a passionate kiss on her sweet lips.

'_Please don't take him away from me…please…I love him too much, I don't want to be hurt again. Please…let him stay with me…_

* * *

"Shit!" cried Duke as he frantically looked for his cell phone that he heard ringing, walking around his penthouse apartment. He walked into the gigantic living room and saw on the small end table near the lamp. He grabbed it quickly and answered it.

"Hello"

"I thought you'd never answered"

Duke's eyes widened as he instantly recognized that voice. It was _him._

"W-What do you want? Are you done lying low or can we get this shit done already?" asked Duke angrily.

"Actually…I am"

"So w-what are you planning to do?" he asked.

"Oh we're going to pay our dear Serenity a small visit well I am at least… you have another job to do"

"Like what?"

"Comforting her of course, she's going to be really hurt and she's going to need a shoulder to lean, she'll be vulnerable and you can take your chance"

"Why would she be hurt? I don't want to hurt her!" exclaimed Duke.

"Well after my visit, she's going to need a lot of comfort especially when I get done with her"

"I'm warning you lousy fuck, you hurt her and I'll-"

"And you'll what! You want her and you can't have her so I'm giving you the opportunity where you can besides my plane will arrive tomorrow and then we can set our plan into motion"

"….What do I have to do to get such a great _'gift'_?" he asked.

"Listen to my instructions and everything will go smoothly…"

* * *

"Hey Mai!" exclaimed Serenity walking over to Mai at the small café table in the Domino Mall.

"Hey Ren, I thought you'd never get here" she said as she saw her friend sit down comfortably. The waiter came as they both ordered their food.

"So I noticed you've been out a lot lately, I rarely see you now a days" said Mai.

"Oh well um the art program I'm in keeps me very busy"

"Including you coming in with that hickey last night and walking in like u just came out of a dream; maybe I should join this _program _of yours" she said with a evil smirk causing Serenity to swallowed down her drink hard.

"Oh well I-I-I-"

"It's ok Serenity, I know you're not in an art program and who's the guy you're seeing?"

"How did you know?" asked Serenity nervously.

"Well since there's such thing called Artists of Tomorrow in Domino and that yesterday you said you were going and never carried a single piece of sketch paper or anything else with you was kinda suspicious" she said.

"Mai, please don't Joey! Please!"

"It's alright I promise I won't tell him besides he would kill me just for knowing and not telling him all this time and I brought you hear because I wanted to know the truth so…who's the lucky guy?"

"If I tell you wouldn't believe me"

"That will only be true if you told me you were dating Seto Kaiba or somebody like that" said Mai and laughed until she noticed the sudden blush on Serenity's face. Her eyes widen in disbelief.

"Seto Kai-"

"Shhsh!" said Serenity, putting her hand over the blonde's mouth.

"No one knows about it, so you have to keep it a secret!" she whispered and took her hand out her mouth.

"So that's who you've been seeing all this time!" said the blonde quietly.

"Yup, for about three months now" said Serenity blushing.

"Wow, you two are good, I can't believe you kept it a secret that long but I do have one question…do you really love him?" she asked.

"More than anything, I know Joey will probably hate me for doing this but I can't help who I love and I know he loves me, I'm happy right now and that's all that matters" said Serenity firmly.

"…That's exactly what I wanted to hear, so don't worry your secret safe with me"

"Oh thank you Mai!"

"No problem"

"Well since that's done there is one favor I need for you to do" said Serenity.

"What is it?"

"You think you can cover for me tonight, Seto had text me a while ago and said he wanted us to hang out so I can you do that for me?"

"Of course and don't do anything I wouldn't do….so you have a _wide_ variety" said Mai with a grin. They both laughed and enjoyed their meal. Serenity was relieved that she could feel safe with her secret with somebody at least. Too bad for her…it was going to go all down hill from here.

* * *

"Hey Serenity!" cried Mokuba, greeting the auburn haired girl at the door.

"Hey Mokuba, do you know where Seto is?" she asked.

"Oh yeah he's in the garden waiting for you"

"Oh ok thanks" she said and walked off to find her boyfriend, Mokuba looked at her as she left and quietly sneaked to see Rebecca who was in the living room, hiding from Serenity with a huge grin on her face.

"Well looks like everything is according to plan, it's all up to Kaiba now" said Rebecca walking over to her boyfriend.

"Yep I know my brother can do it" said the younger Kaiba.

"You know I gotta say…what Kaiba is doing for Serenity is pretty romantic" she said.

"Well I promise I have some things planned for you also so don't worry" said Mokuba with a smirk.

"I know you do" she said Rebecca and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Meanwhile, Serenity got to the doors leading to the gardens. She opened the doors and was stunned. Small lights had graced to floors with a trail of white rose petals. She smiled to herself as she thought of the only person who could do this for her. Serenity began to follow the trail of pearl white petals. After a few minutes, she reached of the trail and saw Kaiba standing right in front of her with a rare peaceful look on his face.

"You know you really know how to treat a girl sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky" she said waltzing over to him slowly.

"I wonder the same about you" he said walking over to her, taking her hands. "I have s-something really important to tell you"

"Seto, is something wrong?" she asked worriedly, sensing he was nervous about something

"No it's nothing it's just…Serenity…I thought after Kisara and I broke up, I wouldn't fall in love again because I was really hurt and thought was all pain but then I meet you and I discover that maybe everything isn't how it seems…We've only been going out for a short amount time but I fall in love with you and now…you're my whole world, I can't live without you and even if I could I don't want to…what I'm trying to say is…" said Seto as he kneeled down on one knee before her. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she saw him take out a small velvet box in hands and opened it.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

**Preview:** Yeah I bet you weren't expecting that! HA! So what will Serenity be and whose this strange visitor who comes to visit Kaiba? The mysterious person that you all been dying to find out who it is will be revealed in the next chapter! O.O What will await poor Serenity...not good. All in the next chapter. 


	14. The Start of Our Tragic Downfall

Crazy/Beautiful

Rating: T Genre: Romance/Drama

Summary: A story of how far people will go for love…even if it meant destroying yourself... SetoxSerenity.

Chapter Thirteen

-

_**Everyone has the time in life**_

_**Where they have **_

_**Our wildest dreams come true**_

_**And a time**_

_**We see those dreams**_

_**Shatter before our eyes**_

-

Normal POV

_'Is this really happening?'_

She laid in pitch black in her own bed, safely at home. She looked up to see it was already one o' clock in the morning but she didn't care. All she could think about was what had happened to her today which made warm inside, she couldn't stop smiling and it was because of him…

**Flashback**

_"Will you marry me?" he asked with pleading eyes._

_Tears ran down her cheeks in disbelief. "…Of course…Of course I'll marry you!" she cried in excitement._

_He smiled as he rose to his feet and latched on to her in pure happiness. He had finally found love again._

_"But Seto how will I be able to wear the ring without anyone finding out? I mean this is a pretty big rock just to call it promise ring" she said as pulled away, looking in the small box at the beautiful piece of jewelry._

_"I know…take out" said Seto. She did and noticed the ring was attached to a sparkling white gold necklace. He took it out her hand and put in around her swan like neck and placed his hands on her thin shoulders. "It looks even more beautiful around your neck then on your hand"_

_"Seto…I love you so much" she said, throwing her arms around his neck._

_"I love you too, Serenity"_

**End of Flashback**

She took the ring in her gentle hands as it glimmered in the moonlight. It was really happening. She was going to get married to someone that really cared for her but how will she tell everyone especially Joey? She knew Mai wouldn't tell on her but the thought of him finding out still bothered. Serenity wouldn't let that stop her; this was her chance at happiness. She love Seto and she knew he loved her. All she wanted was for her past to not come back to haunt her.

* * *

"You better have a good reason for calling me so early in the morning!" said Duke angrily over the phone.

"I thought you would've been happy to get my phone…especially meaning that it's time"

"…Time for what?" he asked nervously.

"Have we forgotten already? It's time for you to get the girl and to rip our two lover apart, Romeo and Juliet's love story is going to come to an end"

"What do you want to do?"

"Tomorrow we'll start, you take Serenity and I'll take care of Seto Kaiba"

"Just remember our deal, I don't want Serenity hurt, I can care less about Kaiba but I want Serenity safe, please" he pleaded.

"Oh don't worry, she won't get hurt" said the voice, little did Duke know was that the dark figure was grinning evilly on the other side.

* * *

The next morning Serenity walked in her room after taking a nice hot shower. She was wearing navy blue shorts with an oversized hoodie; the same one Kaiba had given. He had decided to get it tailor for her size and let her keep it. Ever since then, she wore it non-stop and it easily became her favorite. She put her long auburn hair in a ponytail to let her face show. She noticed her phone was ringing and walked over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Serenity…it's Duke"

"…What do you want?" she said, growing angry.

"Listen I want to apologize about our last visit, I felt really bad and I want to make it up to you by taking you out" said Duke.

"I have someone already Duke"

"I know I didn't mean like that, I just thought…look there's this restaurant in my hotel so I thought you could come…please Serenity I really do feel bad and I've feeling miserable about how I treated you"

_'Seto's going to be pissed'_ "Fine…when do you-"

"Tonight around eight if that's alright"

"Fine bye"

"Bye"

She hung up, yelling at herself mentally to what she had just agreed to.

'_What was Seto going to say?'_

Later…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH DEVLIN! IS THIS SOME KIND OF A SICK JOKE!" exclaimed her boyfriend, echoing through the whole mansion.

"Calm down, you know it's not like that Seto, he just want to do it as a way to say he's sorry for what he did the night of the ball, that's it" she said softly.

"Serenity! He's not planning that I'm telling you! All this you're telling, trust me I know a snake being that I'm called one damn near everyday, he's planning to do something, and I know it!" He walked up to her, meeting her eye to eye and holding her hand tightly with pleading eyes. "Serenity, please I couldn't take it if something happened please rethink this"

"…I-I…"

He could see she was pondering in her mind what to do. Maybe he was over-reacting but still this situation is very suspicious to him especially being it was nearly three or four months ago since the incident happened. Maybe he should trust Serenity…

"Fine, go" he said in self-defeat.

"Seto I-"she said before silencing her by placing his finger on her lips.

"I trust you, you know that it's him that scares me about you but this is something you want to do…can I…Can I least pick you up…just for peace of mind at least?" he asked.

"Yes of course" said Serenity on the bridge of tears and she kissed him on the lips. "I'll be careful I promise"

He looked at her and held her tightly in his arms. For some reason, he had a feeling that tonight…something was going to go terribly wrong.

* * *

It was night, an hour had passed since Duke and Serenity had left to go into the restaurant at his hotel. She would plastered on a fake smile that convinced him very well but in the back of her mind was what Seto was pleading to her? Everything's going fine so far but still all she wanted was to go back to Seto. She was happy that he would be here in only a half an hour.

"…Serenity…I…that's it I can't do this!" said Duke throwing his hands in the air with guilt written in his voice.

"What's wrong? What can't you do?" she asked.

"I can't say it here, come with me quickly!" he said as he took her hand rushing upstairs to his room as she glance at his face all she could see was fear. Once safely in the pitch black room, he locked the door. His hands were shaking and his face turned pale. What had gotten into him?

"Serenity, listen to me, I've done something horrible, I'm so sorry, I want you to get out of here now before he gets here, please!" he cried, grabbing her shoulders, with tears in his eyes.

"Duke slow down, who are you talking about?"

"Serenity I'm so sorry, I was angry and he convinced me to do it, I could tell by his voice that he's planning to do something terrible to you and Kaiba!"

"Who is he! Tell me, what is planning to do to me and Seto!" she cried desperately.

"His name is-"

Suddenly she heard a loud bang that made them both winced. He stopped moving completely and towering over her with blank look on his face. Blood began to pour out his mouth and he began to fall making them both collapsed to the ground. She noticed the gunshot wound in his head. Blood had spluttered everywhere including her. She opened to scream nothing came out as he crawled her way out from under the dead body. She looked up to see the figure come out from the shadows as her eyes widen in shock and disbelief.

"Long time no see Red, sorry about Devlin, it's so hard to find good helpers these days but you know all that don't ya Red"

"Oh my God…" she whispered.

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Malik"

* * *

Seto looked at his clock above the fireplace in his armchair. He couldn't take anymore, he was waiting for his driver to arrive that he had called a few minutes ago. He could only hope that she was alright.

The doorbell rang and he quickly went over to the door, grabbing his coat. When he opened it, there stood the last person he ever wanted to see again…

"Kisara…it can't be…"

* * *

**Preview:** Well I hope that will makeup for the long wait! Yup, the mysterious person is Malik but what does he have plan for Serenity? And what about Kisara and Seto? Our lovers' tragic downfall begins.** Please Review.  
**


	15. Our Dream Becomes Broken

Crazy/Beautiful

Rating: T Genre: Romance/Drama

Summary: A story of how far people will go for love…even if it meant destroying yourself... SetoxSerenity.

Chapter Fourteen

-

_**Memories can hold beautiful truths**_

_**But horrific nightmares**_

_**Even the most wonderful illusion**_

_**Must eventually fade**_

-

Normal POV

"Kisara…it can't be…what…what-"he stuttered as he began to back away. Why was she here?

"Oh Seto I'm so happy, please forgive for leaving you! All that's going to change, I promise, we can get back to how things were!" exclaimed the blue hair girl, hugging him with a plastered smile.

"Get off me! What the hell are you here!" shouted Seto, pushing her away as she looked at him with a hurt and fearful face.

"Seto why are you so angry? I'm back now sweetie, we can be together now"

"What makes you think I want you back especially after what you did to me! You betrayed me and left without notice and now you want to smother me with fake bullshit! What makes you think you're even welcomed back in this house!" he yelled.

"Seto I know what I did was bad but I'm back so let's just put that behind us, ok" said Kisara.

"I don't know what brought you here but I've found someone else who's actually with me for me! Now get out my house!"

"So what he told me was true I see, Seto you know she can't please you like I did" she said seductively inching closer to him, tracing the outlines of his muscular chest through his chest. "Why you just forget about her and come back to me…I promise I'll make it up to you"

"You know I bet you could but what do you mean by 'what he said was true'?"

"That doesn't matter…I knew you would come to senses-"

"I bet you could show the real slutty gold digger you really are now if you excuse my ride's outside I expect you out of here when I come back after I pick up my **fiancé**" he said and stormed his way out before she stopped him again.

"What does she have over me! What does she do that I didn't do better!" she screamed.

"…She gave me her heart…all I ever wanted" said Seto and walked out leaving a very angry Kisara already pondering how to make the CEO hers again but after tonight if everything went to plan, she wouldn't have to try very hard.

* * *

"Malik…"

"C'mon Red aren't you happy to see me? After we've been through too…I'm so hurt" he said, coming closer to her.

"No please stay away from me!" she cried, crawling away from the one person she feared the most.

"You can't runaway from me anymore…after two years I've finally found my girl"

"I'm not your girl and I never was, you just treated like dirt"

"And you loved every minute of it" said Malik and grabbed her wrist, picking her up and throwing her to the wall still holding a tight grasp on her. "You're still as beautiful as the day I found you; two years haven't changed you much I see"

"Malik please let me go! Please! I don't belong to you anymore!"

He slapped her across the face and held her even tighter. "You will always belong to me; I can't wait until Kaiba gets here…so he can see your broken body"

Her eyes widen as his lips crashed onto hers, bruising her in the process. She didn't want this; she only wanted to kiss Seto. She should never come here and listened to him. Tears rolled down her cheeks as he ripped off her blouse and pushed her to the bed and like at her with a sinister gleam in his eyes.

"Let's see if he'll still want you after this"

Serenity looked in horror at what was happening; ever scream expressing more pain than the last. Tears ran as his hands continued to roam her body yet there was only one thought that appeared in her mind before she went blank.

_'Seto…help me…'_

* * *

_  
'Serenity, I'm coming?'_

Seto sat in his limo on his way to his love when he suddenly felt a sudden pain in his heart. A worried expression was plastered on his face and knew something was terribly wrong. He could only hope that Serenity was somewhere safe…

When he finally arrived, Seto quickly dashed out the limo, not even waiting for his driver to open the door and ran up to the front desk.

"I need to know what is Duke Devlin staying in, he's expecting me" he said almost out of breath.

"Oh yes Mr. Kaiba we've been expecting you, he's in suite 157 on the 5th floor"

"Thank you"

He hurried over to the elevators and got on. He felt like his heart was in his throat, he could barely breathe. He knew there was something wrong, he felt it but he would never be prepared for what he would see in that room…

Once on the fifth floor, the CEO ran to find the suite number and quickly take the key and opened the door. What he saw was truly the most horrific scene he's ever encountered.

He looked over and saw Duke's blood splattered body on the carpet, his eyes still half open. When he turned over to the other side he gasped in horror, Serenity laid on the bed lifeless with her clothes and naked form tangled in the sheets. Bruises covered her fragile skin and her fiery hair looked like dying flame. Seto walked over to her as crystal tears poured from his eyes, his mind was in a wreck, he wanted to scream or cry for help but not a single ounce of sound could escape his trembling lips.

He held her body close to his and felt the little heat that came from her as he hid his shameful face in her hair.

_'What have I done…I let her get hurt'_

He pulled out his cell to call the one person that in reality was the only one that could help him…

* * *

'_I wonder who this could be'_

Mai walked over to the table where her cell phone was ringing and noticed it said 'private call' which made her even more confused. He answered the call and brought it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"…I…I need your help…"

"Who is this?" she asked now deep in concerned.

"It's Kaiba…I need your help now"

"Kaiba? What is it? Where's Serenity?"

"Serenity…Serenity…I let her…she's-"He couldn't finished his sentence as he broke down in tears over the phone.

"Kaiba, calm down, I'll call the police just stay with her I promise but…you do know that I'm going to have to bring Joey…as well as the others…"

"I understand…I just want her to open her eyes again Mai…I just want her to be ok…"

"I know…I want her safe too…" said Mai with tears falling from her eyes and looked over to her sleeping boyfriend on the couch. All she could think about was how was she going to explain this to him. Where would she even start?

Meanwhile Seto laid beside Serenity's destroyed body as he continued to let tears stream down his eyes and wondered how he could possibly let this happen to her. He let her down, he broke his promise... He noticed that the engagement ring around her neck was still on as his fingers traced the still shimmering object. He looked over on the other side of the bed and noticed a blood stained note lying among the tussled sheets.

He took in his hands and read it…

"_May both of you live in eternal damnation as I shatter the world that you both treasure so dearly_

_- M"

* * *

_

**Preview: **Ok intense! Next time, Joey finds out everything between Seto and Serenity and the two confront each other at last. As they try to uncover the identity of Duke's killer and Serenity's rapist, Yami remembers a small fact that holds great importance and what about Kisara? All in the next chapter. This story's almost done but you happened seen anything yet.


	16. Seto Kaiba is Offically Broken

Crazy/Beautiful

Rating: T Genre: Romance/Drama

Summary: A story of how far people will go for love…even if it meant destroying yourself... SetoxSerenity.

Chapter Fifteen

-

-

Normal POV

"I thought you said this would work Malik! It's true, he really does love her! I don't know if this is really going work…how could he love her so much? I just don't understand" cried Kisara into the phone, lying on the couch in the Kaiba Mansion even though she shouldn't been long gone especially before Kaiba came home.

"Who cares? But I do promise you'll get him back" he said.

"And how do you know that?" she asked annoyed.

"Because the mighty have fallen, Seto Kaiba is officially a broken man and he won't easily be fixed this time"

"Malik, what did you do?" said Kisara trying to hide the concern in her voice.

"Do you know of the story of Sleeping Beauty?"

"Of course but what does have to do with this right now Malik!"

"Serenity has fallen into a deep sleep under my spell, her body has been claimed by me and spirit locked away in the tallest tower; if everything goes right…she will never awake to see him ever again…don't you love fairytales? This time…I just decided to rewrite the ending"

Kisara just listened and looked as though all the blood drained. This man is truly sinister and evil but she truly did want Seto back but she wondered was it truly worth sacrificing another's life…along with any happiness Seto once had.

-

"Kaiba, it's going to be ok, Serenity will get through this…she's a strong girl" said Mai, sitting next to Kaiba who was facing the floor in the lobby of the hospital, holding his head up with his fist, trying so hard next to cry. He had no choice but to call the blond, she was the only one that knew about him and Serenity. Mai saw a glimpse of defeat in his eyes and knew he was now a different person. To say he was crushed was an understatement, he was devastated.

"It's all my fault…I let her go to him…It's all my fault" he chanted.

"Kaiba, you have to stop blaming yourself, you did all you could for her…I know you did" said Mai calmly, rubbing his back but it would only get worse from here…

"Where is she...WHERE IS SHE!" yelled Joey storming down the hallway of the hospital towards Kaiba and Mai. Yami, Tristan, and Tea were right behind him. Yugi was also with them.

"Joey, listen – Yugi? What are you doing here? You're suppose to be in America?" asked Mai.

"Yeah well I was planning to surprise everyone, my flight came in earlier today but looks like I came at the wrong time" he said sadly.

"Look say hi later, where da fuck is my sister! Why is moneybags here! What is someone not telling me!" said Joey, fully enraged.

"Joey calm down listen…Duke's dead, he was…he was shot in the head and Serenity was…" she said standing up, trailing off looking at Kaiba from the corner of her eye.

"Mai, what happened to Serenity?" asked Yami, holding Joey down, very worried.

"She …she was-"

"She was raped alright, someone beat her and raped her, damn it" said Seto now looking up with full anger in his eyes and what was going on in front of him.

"And what do you have to do with this Kaiba? If you touched her-"

"I didn't do it! Someone else did and shot Duke too…I would never do that to her" he said, choking down his tears to keep down them from falling.

"Joey…Kaiba and Serenity are dating, they're together, that's why he's here…he called from the hotel room and told me everything and we got an ambulance over there…the police are over at the apartment" said Mai.

Everyone looked wide-eyed except who was looking curiously at Kaiba. He was the only one that noticed the CEO's tragic expression on his face; he knew they were telling the truth. Joey, however, couldn't say the same.

"What do you mean they're dating! How long was this?"

"Going on four months" said Kaiba softly but sharply.

"Four months! I won't let my baby sister be in some cold-hearted jerk's arms! You're probably the reason why she's in this mess!" he yelled, luckily for Seto, Joey couldn't see the impact of his words on his face,

"Joey, stop it! This isn't the time for this especially when Serenity can't speak for herself…." pleaded Tea.

"Yeah Joe, c'mon, your sister's in bad shape, that should be your concern" said Yami.

"Yami, how can you say that! My sister is definitely my concern but now I find out she's dating him! I can't let that happen, that jerk can't be her boyfriend!"

"Yeah, Serenity's too good for that jerk to be his girlfriend!" cried Tristan.

"We're not boyfriend and girlfriend you dumbass…she's my fiancée" he stated as they all looked toward him in astonishment, even Mai.

"What? She never told me that!" exclaimed Mai.

"That's because I only asked her yesterday but then she got the call from Duke…she's going to be my wife so I suggest you deal with it Wheeler" he said forcefully.

It was then that Joey lost it and lunged at Kaiba and started to choke him causing everyone to grab hold of him and try to stop him. Kaiba however did nothing to try and stop him. He felt the pain increase yet still did nothing to halt Joey's attack. After several minutes, they were finally able to pry Joey off Kaiba, who slightly calmer, Kaiba however was still in a daze, killing himself in his mind for what happened to Serenity. The doctor walked in on the noticed the anger and sadness amongst them.

"Are you all with Ms. Wheeler?" he asked.

"Yes we are, please how is she?" asked Yugi.

"She's doing better, she's sleeping but the bruises on her body were very severe and damage from her raping will hit her emotionally once she wakes, I can't let anyone enter her room now, the police department is here to speak to all of you…come with me" he said and lead them into the room with two policemen sitting at the table, waiting.

"Hello I'm Detective Yoshido and this Detective Himura, we've began some researching on the rape and murder…I can honestly say this is a very twisted case and one of the most horrific I've seen in Japan" he said.

"Did you find out who could've done this?"

"That's why we're here, Mr. Kaiba I understand you were in the room after the accident, did you see anything could've possibly link to someone?" asked the detective.

"Well…I did find this note" he said, handing the piece of paper to the second detective. They both read with confusion on their faces.

"Would anyone have any clue who _'M' _is?"

They all shook their heads in reply however one of the detectives noticed Yami didn't reply. Yami looked on; the worry in his face increased and felt his heart raced.

'_No it couldn't…'_ he thought.

"Young man is there something you want to share?" asked the detective.

Yami looked up with a saddened while not saying a word and walked out the room. He leaned against the wall and slowly falls to the ground shakily. The gang followed him looked at their fallen friend.

"Yami, what's wrong?" asked Tea, bending down to his level.

"…I think I know who he is…I just hope I'm wrong"

-

Later that night, Seto sat by Serenity's side as she slept soundly. For the first time, today, he cried as his silent sobs filled the empty room. This wasn't the Kaiba that anyone had known, not that cold-hearted devil that mostly everyone knew, not the loving brother that Mokuba or the wonderful boyfriend that Serenity had come to love. He was in a state of sorrow and loneliness now that she wasn't here. Seto Kaiba was no longer strong and bold but now a crippled broken man who was a shell of his former self.

**Preview: ** Yay! Yugi's back, don't worry, his role will get bigger once Serenity's come back into the picture. Kisara and Seto confront each other again but what's this change in her attitude? Yami and Seto also have a personal conversation, And what about Malik? All in the next chapter.


	17. Never Stop Loving Her

Crazy/Beautiful

Rating: T Genre: Romance/Drama

Summary: A story of how far people will go for love…even if it meant destroying yourself... SetoxSerenity.

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait but my workload has been getting to me.

Chapter Sixteen

-

-

_'I can't believe this is happening'_ thought Mokuba, sitting on the leather couch in the enormous living room of the Kaiba Mansion. He saw his brother come in extremely lat that night. When he caught a glimpse of his face, any emotion that Serenity had given him was gone, his eyes were no longer a magnetic blue but ice that no feeling what so ever. Seto didn't even bother asking Seto what he was doing up this late. The gang had filled him in on everything that went on including Duke's death, Serenity's raping, Joey and Seto's confrontation. The young boy sat there, holding himself tightly. It didn't seem too long ago that Seto revealed that he and Serenity were dating. It was only days ago that he proposed to her. He remembered the happiness on both their faces especially Seto's. He had never seen his brother that happy before but the little he had is now gone.

"Hey brat, where's your brother?" asked Kisara walking into the living room.

"First off my name's not brat it's Mokuba and second he doesn't want to see anyone right now so why don't you just leave" said the small boy not even looking up at her.

"I bet he'll make time for me"

"You don't get it do you? He doesn't love you anymore! He loves Serenity and he's falling apart right now that he can't help her; she's not like you who only cared about his money, she actually loves him Kisara so why don't you just leave us alone 'cause you're welcomed here!" shouted Mokuba now looking at her with fierce eyes filled with both sadness and anger. Tears streamed from his eyes as he continued to look at her. Kisara looked at him and could see every emotion he gave off. Even though she wouldn't show it, she felt bad about what she had done.

"Mokuba, look-"

"No why can't you just leave us alone! I don't want to see my brother to be hurt again like after you just disappear and said all those mean things to him! So just go!" he screamed and walked out, running up the steps to his room. She had decided to go after him but he slammed the door in her face. She put her ear to the door and heard the sound of faint cries. Her heart sank as her light blue locks fall over her watery eyes.

_'I'm doing the right thing aren't I? Seto belongs with me, not her but…why do I feel this way if that's true? I don't know anymore… I just don't'_ she thought leaning against the door. She stepped away and walked the hall aimless until eventually she reached Seto's room. She noticed the door was open a little and went inside quietly.

She saw the broken CEO sit in his armchair, looking out the window. He looked so…lifeless. Even his usual oceanic eyes that usually roared were dead. His skin was deathly pale and his clothes were wrinkled. She slowly began walked over to him.

"What do you want?" he asked before she could come any closer. She stopped dead in her tracks, hearing the hoarseness and sorrow in his voice.

"I um…I just wanted to see you that's all" she said softly.

"Well you saw me now go"

"Seto, can't you just look at me; how can she mean more to you than me! How can this girl mean that much to you!" she shouted.

"Because she actually gives a damn about Kisara and not what's in my pocket or my pants! She cares about me…and I care about her!" he said, getting up from his chair and walked over to her. She quivered as she looked into his eyes.

"I did love you…I loved you with all my heart, you broke it after I did everything for you, you abandon and told me bluntly that you never cared about me and now you actually expect me to just take you back now like nothing was ever wrong! I love Serenity and you or anyone else don't have to accept that but damn it I don't care! I just don't care…" he said, his words started to shake. Everything he was holding in was beginning to seep out.

"But I love you…doesn't that mean anything?" she said with her eyes full of tears.

"…No…no…not anymore; because I've found someone to mend the scars you made, just face Kisara it's over" he said before leaving her in the room, frozen. He slammed the door behind him. Kisara cried quietly as tears fall one after the other. What if he had really loved this girl? Her intention to never actually hurt him, just to win him back but this girl…she's really changed him. She was no longer the object of his desire which made him even bitterer. However she couldn't the feeling of guilt and fear of what exactly Malik was planning.

* * *

"Malik Ishtar? I don't get it Yami, how do you know about him?" asked Joey, tending to his frightened friend. After the two detectives had finished interviewing Yami about the suspect behind Serenity and Duke, everyone had gone back Joey's house. Yami hadn't been the same person. He became really quiet and looked scared all the time. It wasn't like the King of Games to become closed off to his friends but whoever this person was; there was a scent of fear that followed him.

"I told you, I met him at the club where I worked, it was during my first couple weeks a little before I started going out with Serenity; I found out his Isis, who is a friend of mine's brother…I never really liked him because he was always so dark and I would just get a bad vibe from him…then…."

"Then what Yami? Please tell us everything" said Tea.

"…She made me promise…she made me promise not to tell" he said, his voice was shaking.

"Promise what?" she asked.

"I…I can't, I'm sorry but I can't tell you; if you found that you knew, she hate me…along with herself"

"Yami, look I know you like to keep your word but for Serenity's sake, you have to tell us; c'mon man…it can't be that bad" pleaded Tristan.

Yami sat up; his eyes looked tired and weary. He knew he had to come out with the truth. He just hoped Serenity wouldn't angry at him for doing so. "Serenity and Malik…they used to go out when she lived in America"

"They were together?" questioned Yuugi.

"What!" exclaimed Joey. "No, she wouldn't do that, Yami, Serenity wouldn't go out with someone like him, and I know her"

"She did, she met him a few days after her mother had been diagnosed with her illness…"

_Flashback_

_"He was such a nice, sweet guy when I met him and we became really good friends…but when my mother died, I just fell apart, I couldn't afford to fly home and Joey couldn't come out at the time so I had to fend for myself; That's when Malik started to change, or rather show his true colors; He paid for everything I needed but in exchange he made me have sex with him even long after I had broke up with him; He raped me several times until eventually I just gave in…I hated lying with him, it made me sick; He threaten me and said if you ever leave me, I would kill you but I took my chances and took my secret savings and left for Japan, I changed all my records so he wouldn't find me"_

_"Serenity, you have to tell your brother, what if he-"_

_"No Yami! I know Joey and he will go out his way to find him; Malik is really dangerous and I would be devastated if he got hurt…please promise me you won't tell" Serenity pleaded, placing her hand on top on his as they sat on her bed._

_"Fine, it's your choice but be careful ok" said Yami._

_"You know I will" she said and placed a kiss on his lips._

_End of Flashback_

"She wanted everyone not to panic so she made me promise not to tell, when the detectives read the note, it reminded of her story and that's when I knew it was him" said the pharaoh sadly.

"I can't believe this…it's all my fault, if I only had the money to go to her…this would've never happened" said Joey, sinking into the couch.

"No Joey, she wanted you safe, she knew what he was capable of" said Yami.

"Yeah but there's one problem, we know but Kaiba doesn't...he's already in pretty bad shape, he's gonna freak when he finds out" said Mai.

Everyone remained quiet. Yami looked over at Joey. He noticed his eyes looked blank, even though he would never admit it, he knew Kaiba was traumatized as much as he was. He himself felt bad for the tyrant CEO even though he was his rival.

"I have to go do something, I'll be right back" said Yami, making his way to the door.

"Yami, wait!" exclaimed Tea.

"Don't worry I just need to send a message to someone" he said and walked out.

* * *

_'Serenity…please wake up'_

Seto sat on the metal chair, looking over the woman he cherished most in the world. He let her down and couldn't help her. He shouldn't have let her gone out to see Duke but then again he didn't imagine the consequences would be this severe. All he wanted her to do was wake up. He wanted to see her eyes, he wanted her to smile, he wanted to see her happy again.

He decided to go down to the snack bar to get something to eat. When he walked out the room, he saw Yami sitting down in front on him. The taller teen watched the crimson eyed boy stared at the white tile. After a few brief moments, Yami looked up at him.

"Kaiba, I'm sorry about-"

"I don't to hear it so just leave me alone" said the CEO in a cold manner and began to walk away.

"Look you don't like me and I sure as hell don't like you but I need you to listen to me…it's about Serenity, I think she would've wanted me to tell you this" he said.

Kaiba looked at him for a moment before finally sitting down beside him and looked up at the ceiling. "Make it quick"

"Kaiba, you're not the only one who cares about Serenity or _loves_ her either; the guy I told the police about was named Malik Ishtar…Serenity told me about him, they used to go out in Malik before he turned into a psycho; that's the main reason she came back to Japan" explained Yami.

"What the hell are you talking? Serenity wouldn't go near the deranged freak, he nearly killed her and killed someone else!" cried Kaiba.

"She met him around the time her mother passed away" he replied quietly. Kaiba just looked at him with a shocked expression. "She couldn't afford to fly back to Japan and Joey couldn't afford to fly there so she turned to him, you have to understand what kind of state she was in"

"…Did all the geeks know about it?"

"…No, she only told me a long time ago but she made me promised not to tell, I never thought this would've happened"

"So it's your fault then" said Kaiba, turning to him. Yami narrowed his eyes at the statement as they grew in hostility but decided to react on it.

"I do hold some of the blame...but I know if I did know this would've happened I would've done everything in my power; I know you care about Serenity a great deal; I may not like you very much but as long as she remains happy then I wish you two the happiest…but no matter what went on between those two or what anyone says…she loves you, she loves very much and I know that for a fact; never stop loving her Kaiba"

"…I won't" he replied.

"She'll wake up soon; don't worry" said Yami reassuring.

_'I hope you're right Yami, I sincerely hope you're right'_ thought Seto as he looked up the ceiling. His mind took flight into an unknown place. He could only think about her and her reaction at what had befallen her.

* * *

**Preview: **Ok that's it for another chapter. Next time, Serenity finally wakes up but how will she react to her raping and the return of Malik; what's this deep conversation between her and Seto? Kisara decides to make a visit to Serenity. All in the next chapter, it won't be too long before the story comes to a close. There's about 3 -5 chapters left but I'm still plotting on what happens to Malik. 


End file.
